Earth Angel
by animeisrunningmylife
Summary: Eren is twenty year old virgin, he's single, lonely and surrounded by couples. He's met a lot of dateable people but none quite like Levi. Levi lives by a code of causal sex and one night stands and when Eren wonders into his life Levi wonders if Eren could change his ways for good. Rated M for smut in later chapters. Modern AU, Flower Shop, College, smut & fluff, ereri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Authors Note. This was originally written in first person but I went back and rewrote it. Enjoy**

Eren wasn't excited. In fact he wasn't looking forward to the day at all, he was dreading it. He should have been through the roof and jumping up and down because his sister was getting married today.

He should be glad for her, glad for himself because he finally got there little apartment to himself. Mikasa would be happy, she was marrying the guy that she loved, she would be smiling and laughing all day and moving on to a better life. No one deserved happiness more, but still that didn't mean Eren had to be happy. Not when his sister was forcing him to be the maid of honor.

Eren sighed and finished tying his tie in the mirror. He wasn't looking forward to the strange looks he would be getting when he was next to Mikasa at the alter. What person kind would be interested in him now? He could have met a bunch of guys at the wedding, finally get some action after twenty years.

But no, Mikasa had to kill any chance of him getting laid by making him her maid of honor. Eren understood if, Mikasa doesn't have any female friends and Jean refused to let Eren be the best man.

Mikasa just wanted Eren to feel included, important. But still, he didn't understand why he couldn't just be a groomsman.

Jean thought the entire thing was hilarious and even tired to get Eren to wear a dress. Mikasa thought the idea was cute, but Eren refused. She put up a fight until Eren at least agreed to wear a flower in his hair.

The wedding was about to start, Eren was waiting outside Mikasa's room, for her to come through the door and have him take her up the isle.

Mikasa didn't have a father to escort her, both her parents died when she was very young and as her godparents Eren's family took her in. She had been like a sister to him all his life; she was the daughter his parents always wanted.

Eren thought his father should have been here, walking Mikasa down the isle. But he was long gone, when Eren's mother got cancer and died his father took off. Mikasa and he had just turned seventeen. It had been three years, but still neither of them had forgiven their father.

"Eren?" Mikasa voice asked. Eren turned around and gasped.

She was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. No man alive deserved someone this stunning let alone that punk Jean.

"How do I look?" She asked, taking a step out of her room.

The strapless dress fell in a curve down her body; it exenterated her long arms and small waist. The bright white fabric brought out her grey eyes and her black hair framed her face perfectly.

"You look amazing." Eren smiled. "Jean doesn't deserve you."

She gave Eren a light slap and laughed. "Shut up Eren, it's my wedding; can you not be your regular self today?"

"I'll be whatever you need me to be." He assured her.

"Well in that case" She smiled. "There's a dress in there for you if you wan-"

"No fucking way." Eren stated. "Even for you. This frilly flower is enough." He said motioning to the purple flowers pinned by his ear.

"It was worth a try" She shrugged, before offering him her arm.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Eren asked as they started down the stairs.

"Of course I am, I love Jean."

"I have a get away car in the back if you chance your mind."

That earned Eren a harsh nudge with Mikasa's hip, but she was still smiling, glowing really. Eren wondered if that was what love did to you, made you shine. Made you look content in everything, happy, secure.

Eren couldn't help but feel jealous for Mikasa, they were the same age, had done all the same things. They went to the same high school, same junior college and even worked at the same department store. So how did she meet the love of her life, while Eren was still alone? When had she moved forward while he was left here?

They stood at the entrance of the church hall, it was a small church that was primary used for weddings. There wouldn't be many people inside, Mikasa didn't know too many people, it would primary be Jean's friends and family.

But a few good friends of Eren and Mikasa were here too, and they were the first ones Eren spotted as they opened the doors and began down the isle.

Connie and Sasha were sitting together and waved at Eren as he and his sister walked by, Connie noticed the flower in Eren's hair and he gave out a snicker.

The row in front of them, in Mikasa's family section was only home to five people, Eren noticed Mikasa's grandmother and an aunt he had only seen pictures of. Mikasa wasn't close with either of them, she didn't talk to her family much she came to live with the Jaegers. Next to the aunt and grandma, smiling like an idiot, was Armin.

He was Eren's best friend in the whole world and like a second brother to Mikasa. Standing with Armin was his girlfriend, Annie, who wore her usual bland expression. Really she wasn't in the family section because her and Mikasa were buds, they only tolerated each other, she was there for Armin.

Finally at the very edge of the section, standing with his arms crossed, wearing a stoic expression was a man Eren had never seen before. He knew right away he was related to Mikasa, they looked alike. They had the same hair and similar eye shape, both with thin lips worn without smile or frown.

Who was this guy? He was dressed well, in a button up white shirt tucking into black slacks, he had a black tie on but he readjusted it ever moment or so. Eren had no idea who he was. He had met every living member of Mikasa family, or so he thought.

Eren almost didn't realize we had made it to Jean and the priest, he was staring at the black haired man, but when he realized where he was he gave Mikasa a peck on the check and handed her off to Jean.

Jean. Oh my god was Jean grinning like an idiot, he wore a smile from check to check. It was no secret that he had been in love with Mikasa from the moment he saw her, though it took years for her to return the feelings. But now, looking at them there wasn't a doubt that they were head over heels.

Eren shed a few tears during the ceremony, not when Jean was giving his cheesy ass vows but when Mikasa started talking about how much Jean meant to her, how he helped he through so much, how knowing that they would be together gave her strength. Mikasa was never one to talk openly about her feeling, but here she was telling Jean just how much she loved him.

So yes Eren cried. Mikasa was the only family he had, He loves her. And now she's moving on without him, and he'd have to get by on his own.

The wedding reception began as any would, the guests all piled into the room in which it was being held while the newlyweds took photos and had some along time before being attacked with "I'm so happy for you" and "It was a lovely ceremony" or "I wish you all the best" all that shit.

Eren sat with Marco, Jeans best man at the head table. The wedding party was so small that the invitation was opened to family, so Armin and Annie soon joined them.

They all laughed and talked about some of their best times with the new couple. Marco knew all the best Jean stories and Armin and Eren had their fair share of Mikasa's. Eren had just finished the story about the first time he walked in on them doing it.

They had been dating a few weeks and Mikasa still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell Eren about it. He came home from work early and noticed that Mikasa's keys were on the table by our door, He walked to her room and knocked slowly, Eren had just begun to open the door when he heard her yell to stop, but he was already in motion and his brain didn't have time to tell his body to stop.

And there they were, a sweaty mess on Mikasa's bed, Jean naked and toping over her with his face burning red. Eren shut the door and ran to his own.

He didn't come out for an entire day, he missed school and work. But he didn't care. Finally he let Armin in and he explained how Eren had to get over it because they were together and weren't planning on breaking up. That's when Eren accepted it, but it wasn't the last time he walked in on their afternoon intercourse.

They were all laughing about Eren's horrible timing when Marco announced that he needed a drink, he left. Armin and Annie soon went to say hi to some other people so Eren was alone.

He scanned the room happily, watching Jean's cousin Reiner and his boyfriend Bertloldt joke around, Connie and Sasha were eyeing the cake a little too close for comfort and Eren's college friends, Ymir and Christina were sneaking kisses whenever they thought no one was looking.

Eren's eyes turned to the bar, where the man with the black hair from before was staring at him. He had thin grey eyes, and they were locked onto Eren's.

Eren felt a sudden heat on his face and knew he was blushing. But he wasn't embarrassed, that had never happened before. There was a strange twist in his gut and he knew that this man was the reason for it, but why?

Eren thought the man was handsome, very handsome. But he looked too old for Eren and like he wasn't interested in anything but his drink.

Eren soon found himself wandering over to the bar, it certainly wasn't to drink, He was only twenty, and it certainly wasn't to talk to black haired man. No, He just ended up there, for no reason.

Eren sat down next to the black haired man, who's his gaze got more intense upon closer inspection.

"Can I help you?" Eren asked, turning to him.

"No." The man said back, his voice was low. Not that Eren noticed something that strange.

"What's your name?"

"Levi."

"I saw you sitting with Mikasa family, are you related to her?" Eren asked, he could do small talk, he could find out how he knew Mikasa, who he was, why he was staring.

"Yes," Levi answered. "but only distantly. This is my first time seeing her since she was seven."

Seven. That was the year that Mikasa lost her parents, Levi must have meant he saw her at their funeral.

"And you are?" Levi asked.

"Oh. I'm Eren, Mikasa's brother."

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and looked Eren up and down.

"Adopted." Eren added. "My family took her in, after everything happened."

"I see." He nodded, with a small smirk. It wasn't quite a smile, but something told Eren this guy didn't smile much.

"So did Mikasa invite you or did you crash?"

"Crash?" Levi asked lazily, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"Ya know, crashing a wedding, to kiss the bride or steal the cake, drink free boos…"

"No," He stated. "I was invited."

"Well then are yo-" Eren stopped as Levi's hand came up to his face, Levi's fingers brushed on Eren's cheek and went to the flower pinned in his hair, Levi readjusted it and let his hand fall back to his drink, which he finished.

"Um, thanks?" Eren said awkwardly.

"No problem," Levi said. "It's my favorite."

"What?" He asked. "The flower?" Eren hadn't really given it a second thought since Mikasa put it in his hair.

"It's Sweet William, a cheep flower, but it ranges well in color. It looks good on you"

"It does?"

"It brings out your eyes."

Eren couldn't hide his blush. What the hell was this guy talking about? He was probably just drunk, but still why did he know what kind of flower he was wearing. And why would he make a comment like that. He was attractive but probably a few years too old for Eren

But still, Eren didn't want the conversation to end. He couldn't place why. Levi seemed like a normal person, but when Eren thought about the way our eyes had locked earlier, it gave him chills.

"So did you come over here to get a drink or just chat me up?" Levi asked, turning to Eren.

"I wasn't-" Eren stammered. "I didn't think I was- I didn't mean to"

"Calm down kid, what's your drink?"

"Oh." Eren sighed awkwardly. "I'm not twenty one yet, not until next month."

"Then why the hell did you come over here?" He asked.

"I was making sure you weren't a wedding crasher."

"Well" Levi said raising the drink the bartender had just placed in front of him. "Then your duty has been fulfilled." He took the entire drink in one gulp, and asked for another.

It seemed clear that he didn't want to continue the conversation so Eren left to rejoin his friends.

The reception got livelier when Jean and Mikasa entered, it seemed that every few minute's people would clank their glasses and they would kiss. Jean would always break away smiling like a fool.

Eren sat next to Mikasa and Armin through the dinner and we all talked casually. Eren was aware that Levi was off on the other side of the table, talking to no one and taking a few sips of his drink every once in a while, he ate nothing.

Once or twice Eren glanced at him and caught him looking at me, though he looked away before Eren could catch his eyes. And Eren really wanted to, he wanted to feel that same chilling sensation. The one he couldn't place. Eren couldn't say why but something about him seemed familiar. It was probably just his resemblance to Mikasa.

Mikasa and Jean stood for their first dance; they skipped the whole father daughter dance and got right into their song, Everything by Michael Buble and as cheesy as it was it really did fit them. Or at least Jean.

Eren sat and watched with everyone else, who oohed and awed whenever the couple looked at each other endearingly, which was every two seconds.

Eren had seem them have sex, seen them kiss and cuddle, fall asleep in each others arms. But this bothered him. He knew he was jealous, Eren wanted them to be together, he really did. He wanted them to be happy, but he wanted to be happy too. Eren wanted someone that I could dance with, someone to look at me life that, with a dumb toothy grin. Eren wanted to fall in love.

When their dance ended the DJ picked up his microphone and announced it was time for the garter and bouquet toss.

All the single girls gathered excitedly behind Mikasa, the myth went that the girl to catch the bouquet would be the next one married, same goes for whoever caught the garter. And in some cases, like this one the two receivers would share a dance.

Mikasa was about the throw the bouquet when Jean stopped her.

"Wait, there's a single lady out there who isn't on the floor." He said with a mischievous grin. "Eren, get your ass up here."

You have to be fucking kidding. Everyone looked at Eren, they all knew he was the maid of honor but that didn't make him a girl.

"No way Jean." He said.

"Oh come on, the maid of honor has to take part," Jean turned to the rest of the guests. "Right everyone?"

A bunch of people clapped and pushed Eren forward, really what was he supposed to do? Push them away and run off? No. He was a grown man. So he stepped forward, giving Jean a stare that promised him pain later.

Mikasa returned to her throw, which over shot nearly everyone, she was stronger then post people thought, the bouquet turned in the air and was headed right for Eren.

No way.

Eren thought

No way in hell was I catching this.

That's what his brain was saying, but right before the bouquet smacked Eren in the face one of his hands went up and caught it.

Shit.

Everyone was laughing and clapping for him, Jean looked like he was about to piss himself. Eren was going to kill him. But he would have to wait because the single men were already gathered for the garter toss.

Eren figured he shouldn't join in, or wouldn't be allowed to so he sat back as a few men got together.

Levi was among them Eren had a hard time believing he was single. He had to be one of the best looking men Eren had ever seen. He stood near the side, a drink in one hand, the other readjusting his tie.

_He should just take that tie off._ Eren thought. _Or everything. _

Oh my god, Eren did not just entertain that thought. _God Eren, you're not some horny teenager anymore, control yourself._

Mikasa sat in a chair and Jean lifted up her dress ever so slightly, just enough to see the garter, he grabbed it and pulled it down and off her leg.

"You boys ready?" He asked with a light laugh, he turned around and flung it back.

Eren knew right away it was going to be Levi, he barely even moved. Still drinking, his free hand reached up and caught the fabric without effort.

Everyone clapped and Jean and Mikasa came over to collect Eren, they moved him towards Levi. Jean was grinning ear to ear as he clasped both Eren and Levi on the back. Levi looked like he was about to murder Jean, Eren should know, he was wearing the same expression.

"Don't look so glum you two," Jean said. "The next dance is yours."

"No way." Eren objected. "That was an asshole move Jean, I'm not goi-"

"Its your sisters wedding for fucks sake. Just pull that stick out of you ass and get on the dance floor."

"But I'm not even good at dancing" Eren started, but Jean was pushing him into Levi, who seemed less annoyed as he had the entire evening. That was weird.

"Let's just do it." Levi said bluntly. He removed the tie that had been bothering him all night and unbuttoned his first few buttons.

His skin was white as milk, Eren wondered if it tastes like milk too.

_Oh no no no no no . You're about to be dancing with this guy, you can't go around fantasizing._

That was a big problem of Eren's; he had a great and _very_ vivid imagination.

"Come on" Levi said, extending Eren his hand.

"Really?" Eren asked. "Are you sure?"

"This wedding tradition, if we don't do its bad luck."

"He's right" Jean said. "Now get your butts on the dance floor, your songs starting."

Eren didn't move right away, it wasn't until Levi took his hand that he allowed himself to be taken to the dance floor. Eren knew the song right away; it was Earth Angel by The Temptations. He bet this was Jeans idea. The song was slow and like five minutes long.

Levi took Eren's right hand in his and placed his free on Eren's hip, and then they began to sway.

Eren could feel Levi's hand shake a little; it may have been from all the alcohol he consumed, or maybe the embarrassment of dancing with Eren, maybe he was just as nervous as Eren was?

Levi was staring right at Eren, it made Eren blush but he didn't really know why. Eren felt that same cool feeling that made his body tingle. He had to get talking or he knew he would turn red all over, or worse get a hard on right here and now.

"So the bouquet I caught," Eren began "that was the Sweet William flowers too right?"

Levi nodded.

"How did you know why kind it was, do you like flowers a lot or something?" Eren was trying to get a conversation going, mainly to keep his mind from wandering, but he was also curious about Levi.

Levi sighed, "Look, I'm really tired and drunk right now and would prefer not to talk about work."

"So you work in a flower shop?" Eren asked without pause.

"Yes, part time." He said with another sigh. "My friend owns it and gives me free rent above the shop, as long as I help out when he needs it."

"You look more businessy to me."

"My friend's wife has her own research company, that's there main source of income. I'm a travel liaison for them."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if a company wants to know more about her research or have me pitch to them that I travel and get them to sign contracts and what not, whether it be across town or across the world."

"That's really cool" Eren with a big smile. Levi game him a small smile back. "What's the shop called?"

"Hanji's Flowers. That's my friend, Erwin, wife's name."

"That's so sweet. That he named the shop after her." Eren commented.

"Yeah, there big old sweet idiots." Levi smiled again.

"I like your smile." Eren blurted out. _What was that?_ He tried to recover. "You don't look like you smile a lot though."

"Only when I'm drunk" Levi whispered. "And I'm plastered." He said with a grin, he moved his body in closer to Eren's until their chests were touching. He felt oddly warm, but it was nice.

"I like your smile too" Levi whispered. "And your eyes, and your brown hair, and the little flower in it."

Eren laughed, trying to make himself comfortable in any way. Levi was so close to him that Eren could feel the breath of Levi's words on his skin. Eren tried not to dwell on the heat, on the low tone of his voice or the fresh smell of peppermint on his breath.

"Mikasa made me wear the flower." Eren said. "Jean tried to get me to wear a dress."

"Now that" Levi said. "Is something I would like to see..."

What? What was wrong with him? Yeah he was drunk but it seemed like he was hitting on Eren. Not that he mined. Levi was really hot, he seemed interesting too. And Eren was well, starting to get aroused.

Eren had never been on a date, had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He was a never been kissed virgin. He had never been hit on, what the hell was he supposed to do. He had no experience in this department.

"Eren" Levi said "I was really happy when you came over to talk with me, I was watching you all night."

"Yeah" Eren a little laugh. "I noticed."

"You were looking at me too" He said.

"I was?" Eren knew he had taken a glance or two but was it enough for him to notice?

"Yeah, a lot…with a vacant look in your eyes, it was hot."

He was most defiantly flirting with Eren.

The song ended, and another faster one began. Eren pulled apart from Levi but he kept his hand in Eren's.

"Eren, come home with me."

Eren had to step back and make sure he didn't just imagine that.

"Wh…what?" Eren asked. "Tonight. Why?"

"Why do you think?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't know."

Levi leaned forward to whisper in Eren's ear. "So I can bend you over a table and fuck you till you're seeing stars."

That sent a shudder through Eren's body. He had never slow danced with anyone, he had never held hands with anyone, flirted with anyone and now he was being invited back to Levi's house for sex. Tonight was a night for firsts.

"So" Levi said in a low tone. "Is that a yes?"

Eren wanted too; at least he thought did. He felt like he had known Levi forever. Eren felt comforted like he knew Levi, but at the same time Eren was scared, he knew nothing about him. He could be a serial killer, or a stripper, or a drug dealer or something.

Eren needed to stop freaking out. He may have been a twenty year old virgin, but going home to have sex with some drunken guy he just met is not the way to loose it. Even if he wanted to.

"I can't." Eren said, he regretted it as soon as he uttered the words.

Levi instantly parted from him. He looked so annoyed, angry even. Eren thought he was even hotter like this.

"Oh" Levi said with a sigh. "You're straight."

"No" Eren said instantly. "I mean, I don't know."

"Well what better way to find out then to experiment?" He said with another smirk

"Yes. I mean no. I can't, I said that," God this was hard. "You're drunk" Eren said finally. "I know enough about alcohol to know that people aren't always themselves when they've…had as much as you."

Levi shrugged. "I can't argue that."

"I can drive you home though, if you need me to I wouldn't want you driving like this-"

"You're too kind, I already called a cab" He looked down at his watch. "It should be here now actually."

"You're leaving? They haven't even cut the cake!" Eren exclaimed, he really didn't want him to leave. Not yet, Eren didn't even get his number.

"I have an early flight out of town in the morning, I have to go."

"But I want to see you again" Eren said. "I mean, you promised to fuck me til I see stars, and I intend to keep your to that."

Levi smiled. "I'll be working at the flower shop on Thursday," He stated. "Stop by if you want or don't, it's up to you."

Eren nodded eagerly. "I will,"

"Good." Levi smiled, before turning away; he picked up his tie and coat from a chair and gave Eren a small wave before leaving through the double door.

Thursday. He would be working; he wanted Eren to stop by. Eren would get to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Authors Note. This Was orginally written in first person but I went back and rewrote it. Enjoy!**

**Levi's pov**

Levi woke up to his alarm. He stretched over and put it on snooze, falling back asleep for a few glorious moments before it went off again, this time he turned it off.

Levi had been hung over before, but that was back in college. Not now, not in his thirties. He couldn't remember a single detail of the night before, how he got drunk, who he was with and most importantly if he brought anyone home.

Unfortunately, that was a big possibility; he was what you call a horny drunk. If he drink just a glass too much he hit would on anything with two legs and a dick.

But no, there wasn't anyone here. Or if there was they were gone. Levi was left alone to deal with the aftermath of last nights bad choices.

A sound blared in his ears, but it wasn't his alarm. This was worse. He knew right away from the ring tone she had set for him, it was Hanji.

Hanji was Levi's friend Erwin's wife, making Levi and Hangi friends too. But in reality she was just his boss. His boss who took far too much interest in his personal life, but still his boss.

Levi knew he would get chewed out by her if he didn't pick up the phone, so he did.

"What do you want at this hour?" Levi growled.

"This hour?" A man asked. It was Erwin. "You mean two hours before your flight to New York?"

There was a scuffling over the phone and then Hanji's voice in Levi's ear. "Get your lazy ass out of bed, Levi. You can't be late!"

"How do you know I'm in bed and not heading to the airport right now?" He growled back, in obvious irritation.

"Oh Levi" She sighed. "I know your morning voice _and_ your hangover voice. The wedding took its toll huh?"

Wedding? Levi thought. He don't even remember that, he assumed he just hit a few bars on his own. He remembered being invited to the wedding, a little girl he met a few years ago at a funeral, some distant relative. He didn't know why he went, or whyheI allowed himself to drink in front of strangers. He couldn't remember a thing. Levi was more then concerned.

"Levi?" Hanji asked. "Levi!" She said. "Levi, I swear to god if you're ignoring me I'll-"

"Hanji," he interrupted. "Did I tell you anything about the wedding, did anyone go with me or did I call you when I was there?"

"You called me on your way home from it."

"And?"

"And what" She sighed. "You were drunk off your ass, you weren't even making sense."

"Just tell me what I said?"

"_Why_?" I could hear her grinning over the line. "Do you not remember anything?"

"Hanji,"

"Did you blackout?"

"No, I didn't. I don't have the patience for this; just tell me what I said."

"Nothing" She assured me. "You really didn't any anything worth repeating, it was a normal wedding, kissing, food, dancing, you left before the cake and you didn't even talk to the bride."

"Did I talk to anyone else?"

The line was silent for a moment.

"_Hanji_."

"No Levi, you didn't talk to anyone. Now get up and shower, your flight leaves in two hours."

"You're lying about something" Levi said. "I can tell."

"Have a safe flight!" She yelled

"Wait, don't you hang u-" She was gone.

Levi showered and cleaned up his things from last night. He was a tidy person; some have even called him a neat freak. But in his drunken state he had thrown all his clothes around the bedroom. As he cleaned them up he found a small lace garter.

"What the?" He aloud.

He didn't know how he got this. The wedding? He tried my best to remember, he remembered sitting at a bar and drinking, and the groom with weird hair calling all the single people…and then…something flew in the air and he…. caught the garter.

What the hell was He thinking? He never took part in anything like that; he must have been really wasted.

Levi didn't have time to try and recall last night, he packed my bag and got his work papers ready before he headed off to the airport.

"Good morning" A small woman greeted. Levi had just entered Ral enterprises and was greeted by the department head.

"You must be Levi" She smiled, extending a hand. "I'm Petra, its good to meet you." She smiled

"You as well" He said back.

She gestured for Levi to follow, they ended up in her office and Levi began his pitch.

He talked up the company, all the positives Hanji had told him about, he went through Hangi's research and was showing Petra some graphs of how her company could benefit, when her cell phone went off.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I have to take this; I'll only be a moment." She smiled.

Levi could hear a man on the other end, she called him honey and they began a small argument about the difference between coral and peach. It lasted a good five minutes before the man on the other end had to go.

"I'm so sorry" She apologized. "That was my fiancé; it seems there was a mix up about our wedding flowers."

Hanji had always told Levi he was bad with people, that he tuned them out if they were boring and that he never smiled. But flowers were something he was familiar with, and could at least hold a conversation about.

"What kind of flowers are you using?" Levi asked.

"A simple arrangement with coral roses and white mums." She smiled.

"It must be hard to get flowers, with Valentines Day this weekend." He commented

"Yes, it is. And my Auruo doesn't know a thing about flowers, I'm afraid I don't either. We didn't think to preorder them and now with all the last minutes cramming, it just seems hopeless."

"Well" Levi ventured. "If we sign today I could give you the name of a flower shop that would be more then happy to take care of your wedding."

"Really?" Petra asked.

"Of course, they are a few hours away but I would see to the flowers arrival personally."

"Well, I can't pass that up, now can I?" She grinned. "Where do I sign?"

Hanji was thrilled when Levi delivered news of the new contract he landed. She gave him an easy work load for the rest of the week as a reward. But he knew Erwin had asked her to as a favor, Valentines Day was always the busiest for the flower shop.

Levi opened the shop early Thursday morning and helped bring in a shipment of flowers. Erwin arrived a few hours later and began work right away on the arrangements. Erd, Gunther and were our other workers, and they came in soon after Erwin.

Levi worked in the back, striping roses of their thrones and pulling flowers for the designers. Erd worked the front corner and the phone. They hired company for delivers, and Gunther and Erwin made the arrangements. Levi knew it wouldn't be enough help, there was always last minute people who forgot to order and did it the night before or the day of. They had rush orders and never seemed to have enough help. Levi was in for a long day.

Levi was working in the backroom, cleaning flowers most of the day. He was halfway done with his tasks when he heard Erwin calling him. Levi sighed, and went around the back to Erwin's work space. He wasn't there.

"Levi" Erwin called. "Over here!"

He was at the front desk, talking to a customer. Levi turned the corner and met the customer's eye. The boy smiled, and his green eyes lit up. He was gorgeous, he had unblemished tan skin, chocolate brown hair and stunning eyes. He was a head taller then Levi at least and maybe fifteen years younger. As Levi looked at him, he got the feeling that he knew him, or had met him before.

"Levi," Erwin greeted. "Your friend and I were just talking-"

"Friend?" Levi asked.

"Yes," Erwin looked genuinely confused. "Eren."

"Hi Levi" The boy smiled, he gave me a wave.

"I don't know believe we've met."

The kids smile dropped. "Oh."

"Levi, what are you talking about?" Erwin asked. "Hanji told me all about Eren, you two met at the wedding."

Fuck. He was right. Levi swore in that moment never to drink again. How could he forget meeting him? Eren sat with Levi at the bar, or at dinner? He couldn't be sure, his memory was still fuzzy. They had talked and…danced? No. that couldn't be right. Levi never danced, not even with someone as cute as Eren.

"So, Levi." Eren began "You remember me, right?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Well, you drank a lot, I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Don't be ridicules. Of course I remember you."

"Well you seemed surprised to see me." Eren said.

"Well, yeah. How did you find me?"

Eren gave out a little chuckle. Damn he was cute. "Levi, you told me where you worked. You asked me to stop by."

He did? Levi never told people that he worked here. He always told them about his job at Titan Corp. It was always more impressive then a small flower shop. But it looks like he told Eren, and asked him to come by? Why?

"So how old are you, Eren?" Erwin asked.

"I'm twenty,"

"Do you have a job?"

"No, I'm going to Shina University right now." He smiled

"That's where Levi went." Erwin turned to Levi.

"Really?" Eren asked me. "When did you graduate?"

"I hardly see how that's relevant" Levi told him. He turned to Erwin "Don't you have work to do?"

"I was taking a break to talk to your cute friend." He grinned, leaning on the counter.

"He isn't my friend and don't call him cute. It's creepy."

"No creeper then you trying to seduce him." Erwin smirked.

"What?" Levi looked at Eren, who was blushing. "I didn't-"

"Hanji told me" Erwin added. "You called her after the wedding, whining about how Eren wouldn't come home with you and-" Levi clasped his hand over Erwin's mouth in horror. Eren was still blushing like a child.

Levi grabbed Erwin by his apron and muttered an "excuse us" to Eren before taking Erwin to the back. Levi threw him down in his chair and crossed his arms.

"What are you going on about, what did Hanji tell you?" Levi asked.

"Nothing" Erwin stated. "Just about your time at the wedding."

"Tell me everything."

"You met Eren and talked, you danced together and then you asked him to come home with you. But he turned you down, you were really drunk. But you obviously wanted to see him again or else you wouldn't have invited him here."

"I didn't invite him here." Levi defended. "Why would I do that? He's a child."

"He's twenty."

"I'm an old man to him, why would he be interested in me?"

"Levi, you have to admit that you look great for your age."

"That's not the point" Levi growled. "He doesn't know what he's doing. He's in an experimental stage, testing out being gay for shits and giggles."

"No he isn't, he doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"I don't care; he still looks like a love sick puppy. You know I don't date, he would end up wanting something real and I would break his little heart."

"No you wouldn't" Erwin assured him. "I think he would be good for you, you're getting older, Levi. You should think about settling down."

"Maybe you're right, but I can't settle down with a little kid."

"At least give him a chance, he came all the way here to see you."

"Like I give a shit." Levi stated.

"Well you do." He argued. "He didn't just show up here, _you_ invited him. There was obviously something you liked about him. Just try."

"Hey guys?" Gunther's voice run out, a moment later he poked around the corner. "There's some kid out here waiting to talk to Levi."

"He'll be right there!" Erwin said back.

We stood, and with a glare in his direction Levi walked back to the front counter. Eren was waiting patiently, drumming his fingers on the counter top. He smiled when he saw Levi.

"Look Eren," Levi began with a sigh. "I'm sorry you came out here, but I'm really busy so you should just leav-"

"Hey Eren!" Erwin interrupted "Levi had a _great_ idea. We need some extra help around here for Valentines Day, so he was thinking if you helped out he would take you on a date tomorrow night."

"What are you-"

"I would really appreciate the help and Levi gets off early tomorrow so you can go to dinner."

Levi glared back at Erwin. "I never agreed to this."

He just smirked with his arms crossed. "You still owe me for my wedding, or did you forget?"

Levi let out a long sigh in aggravation. "Fine, I'll take the brat out."

"Perfect" Erwin grinned. "Eren you're free to help out right?"

"I am," Eren said excitedly "My only class for today got canceled."'

"What a coincidence" Erwin grinned again. "Alright, Levi you teach him the ropes. And don't you two get distracted, we have work to do."

"Just start with the Extra Fancy Roses and then ask me what to do next." Levi told Eren.

Eren came back with Levi to help with the flowers; Levi sat down next to him and picked up where he left off. Eren asked him a few basic questions and Levi showed him what to do for each flower. Eren got the hang of it quickly and they worked in silence.

There wasn't really much Levi could say to him. Erwin, that idiot, agreed that he would take him Eren out on Valentines Day for fucks sake.

Levi owed Erwin so he couldn't turn Eren down. He could try to get Eren uninterested in him. Levi could tell him that he was too old for him, or lie and say he already was with someone. Levi could say he was uninterested, but that would be a lie.

Sure he was young and seemed a bit immature. But he was stunning; everything about his face and body attracted Levi. He could honestly say that he had never had such an instant interest in anyone.

And that interest peaked when he leaned over to grab a water bucket and Levi caught my first glimpse of his ass. Levi had never seen such a firm, plump ass. He wanted to touch it right then but he had control.

He just had to remind myself that whatever he was feeling was just lust, it wasn't anything real. And since Eren didn't seem like the 'Fuck Buddy' type Levi tried to keep his thoughts about him at bay.

Every few moments Eren would glance at Levi, he would catch Eren's eye and Eren would turn back of whatever he was doing. It was obvious to Levi that something was on Eren's mind. But Levi was never one to initiate a conversation and he most certainly wasn't going to now.

Levi heard feet shuffling and he turned around to see Erd poking his head into the room.

"Afternoon Levi" He said mischievously.

"And what is it you want?"

"I just wanted to get a look at your cute new boyfriend."

Eren turned red again, holy shit, was blushing all this kid did?

"He's not my boyfriend, now if you don't have a real question then get the fuck out."

"Now Levi" I turned and saw that Gunther had joined Erd in studying Eren. "Be nice,

you don't want to give your boyfriend the wrong impression of you."

"But Gunther, I'm afraid this isn't a wrong impression. Levi is incapable of being nice even to us, his closet friends." Erd said

"Shut the fuck up, both of you."

"Say, Eren" Gunther ventured. "Is he like this with you? Or does our Levi have a soft spot?"

"Oooh" Erd laughed. "I bet Eren knows Levi's soft spot for sure."

"I agree, Levi looks like the type to botto-"

"I said get out" Levi stood, running forward and shutting the door on their laughing faces, before stalking back to his seat. Eren looked at him in confusion as he went back to my flowers, obviously upset.

"I apologize for them, they only have Erwin as an example." Levi said.

"It's okay" Eren sighed. "My friends are the same way"

"Yes but your friends are children, mine are grown adults."

"I think they were just trying to annoy you."

"It's an easy task" Levi sighed. "I guess I should apologize for my behavior as well."

"Not at all, you've been great."

"Not today" Levi told him. "At the wedding, I try my best not to drink like that in public, but I got out of hand. I shouldn't have tried to…bring you home. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He said outright. "If you didn't drink you wouldn't have talked with me, or danced with me, or invited me here."

"You aren't really enjoying this are you?" Levi asked with a slight scoff.

"I like being with you. I don't really know why."

"I probably just remind you of your father."

"No," Eren said instantly. His voice was serious. "No you don't. Not one bit"

"Well then I don't know what it is. Most people find me depressing."

"Depressing?" He asked

"Yes, I don't talk much and when I do its normally just small rude things."

Eren shook his head. "I don't think you're like that at all."

"And what do you know" Levi asked. "You're just a kid."

"I know that a like you." He stated. "And that I'm glad I'm here, and I'm looking forward to our date."

"Listen, Eren." I began. "You should know straight away, I don't date. I've never had a serious relationship in my life."

"I haven't either"

"But it's different for me. With you, if you liked someone and they liked you back you would date and talk and fall in love. But when I meet people and I like them or they like me we just fuck. We sometimes don't even exchange names or numbers; we just do it and never see each other again."

"Okay? I don't see why you're telling me this-"

"I don't want you to get hurt. You seem sweet; you're young and good looking. You can do a lot better then me, you probably deserve better."

"So you want me to give up?"

"I think you should."

"But you want me to give up on you before I even try?"

"If you know the outcome of something will be bad why do it?"

"If you're trying to talk me out of our date you should just stop. I'm not going to back out."

Levi turned to Eren and stared at him. "Well what if I don't want to go with you?"

Eren shrugged. "You don't have a choice, Erwin said you had to."

"Erwin may be my boss but he doesn't tell me what to do-"

"You owe him for his wedding." Eren stated plainly.

"You don't even know that story."

"Then tell me." Eren said.

Normally Levi would be reluctant to tell anyone about Erwin and Hanji's wedding, but if this could talk Eren out of their date it was worth it.

Before Levi began there was a knock on the door, Erwin opened it and came in. "Good, just checking to make sure you were still working."

"As apposed to?" Levi asked.

"Levi we both you have a thing for doing it in public places."

"Really?" Eren asked

"No, not really-"

"Levi," Erwin interrupted. "The wedding"

"He was just about to tell me about it" Eren said.

Erwin took a seat on the table, crossing his arm. "I haven't heard it in a while."

"You have a million orders and you're sitting here listening to me tell stories?"

"I need to make sure you don't leave out anything."

"Fine." Levi sighed. "But Eren, you need some background first."

"Hanji and Erwin had been together for literally their entire lives, I don't think their relationship is love as much as a mutual dependence on each other. They grew up next door to each other and started dating in like forth grade or something."

"Third grade" Erwin corrected. Levi shot him a glare. "Sorry."

"Anyway" Levi went on. "By freshmen year of high school they knew they would get married one day so Hanji started planning her dream wedding, she had this giant ass book full of ideas and shit.

"By the first year of college, when I met them both, the book was more like a collection of ten books. I became friends with Erwin and since they were a packaged deal I guess I became friends with her too.

"The three of us were together through all of our four years, then Erwin bought the flower shop, Hanji started Titan Corp. And I ended up working for both of them.

"Right when we gradated the real wedding planning began, it lasted for an entire year. Hanji had thought of everything, I mean fucking everything. I still don't know how or why she fussed over the smallest things. It was annoying. So then there we are at the dream wedding,"

"He was my best man" Erwin interrupted again.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think it makes what you did worse."

Levi scowled at him. "Anyway. The actual ceremony was just fine but then the reception came around. I was drinking a bit too much and I notice one of Hanji's cousins making eyes at me, he was good looking enough and I was drunk enough. We ended up screwing around a bit, one thing led to another and the next thing I know we were going at it in the handy cap bathroom.

"Now I can't really use my age as an excuse, I was twenty three years old and I should have known to lock the bathroom door when having sex but in this case I did not.

"That's when Hanji's grandmother opened the door to see her grandson getting it in the ass. She already had some health issues and I guess her old heart couldn't take the sight of us."

"Oh no" Eren sighed. "She didn't die did she?"

"What?" I asked. "No, she but was sent to the hospital and it disrupted the entire reception and of course everyone wanted to know what caused it. So then Hanji's cousin, I forget his name, was forced to come out to his entire, very old fashioned family. All hell broke loose really, there was yelling and cussing and then it went into actual fighting, full on fists in some cases, I don't really remember, but the whole reception was ruined. The day Hanji had been dreaming of her entire life was ruined and Erwin has held it over my head ever since."

Eren turned to Erwin. "Is this real, or is he-"

"Oh no." Erwin assured him. "It's real. It happened. And Hanji will most likely never forgive him."

"Wow" Eren sighed "I can't believe that actually happened."

"Yeah, it wasn't really my fault." Levi defended. "It was Hanji's family that freaked out-"

"Because you sent their grandma to the hospital" Erwin scoffed. "Really Eren, I don't know what you see in him."

"That was long time ago" Eren said.

"But it hasn't chanced his weird fetish for doing it in public."

Levi shot Erwin a glare. "Don't even get me started on the weird shit you and Hanji are into."

"At least you didn't deny it." Erwin smiled. "Consider yourself lucky Eren, things won't ever get boring."

"Don't you have anything better to do" Levi asked.

"No." He stated plainly.

"Will you just leave, we have work to do."

"Okay, I will, I will" He said. "I just have a question for Eren."

"Really?" Eren asked.

Erwin nodded. "After hearing this little tale are you having second thoughts about your date?"

"No." Eren didn't even hesitate. "I still want to go, as long as Levi does."

"Oh he does." Erwin promised.

"Hey, don't talk for me-"

"He's been checking out your ass all day, Eren. He totally still wants to go out with you."

Eren turned to me with bright eyes, god those things were gorgeous. "Is that true?"

"Of course it isn't," Levi stated. "Don't be ridicules, and you haven't even been back here Erwin how do you know what I've been doing."

"We do have security cameras Levi."

Shit. He was right. Levi didn't even think about the cameras, still Erwin had no right to tell Eren that Levi was checking him out every time he got up.

"You asked your question" Levi huffed. "Now will you leave."

"As you wish" Erwin got up and was about to leave when he turned back to Eren.

"What is it now?" Levi hissed.

"Just a little dating advice for Eren,"

He waved Eren over and leaned to whisper something in his ear. Levi couldn't hear a thing, but from the pink spread across Eren's face I knew that Erwin was up to something.

"You got it?" Erwin asked as they pulled away.

"Yeah, I think so." Eren said. "But are you sure?"

Erwin looked right at Levi. "Yes Eren that should work perfectly."

As soon as Erwin was out of ear shot Levi looked at Eren. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He assured me. "Just some advice for tomorrow night."

Levi raised an eye brow "Feel like elaborating?"

He shook his head. "Trust me you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Eren's POV**

**Authors Note; ****I originally wrote this in first person but i went back and rewrote it.**

"Hey Eren!" He heard a familiar voice call.

Eren was walking on campus from his last class of the day. He almost didn't hear Armin calling for him; he was lost in my thoughts about Levi. They had spent all of yesterday together and Eren still hardly knew a thing about him. But tonight was there first date, and Eren was determined to get to know him.

"Jesus Eren, wait up!" Armin called out

Eren whipped around and saw his best friend running towards me with a dozen scripts in hand. Armin nearly smacked into Eren but he stopped Armin just in time.

"Thanks" Armin sighed.

"No problem," Eren laughed. "What's with all the scripts?"

"I just collected them for all the cast members, they're all off book."

Armin was a brilliant director; he was in change of the drama club in high school and now at university. He had just written a script for a modern Romeo and Juliet and was directing and playing in it.

"That's great, how's it coming?"

"Perfect" He smiled. "Everyone's really excited for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Eren asked

Armin's smile dropped. "My god Eren, please tell me you didn't forget."

"Forgot wha-…oh." He sighed.

Eren should be given the award for worst best friend ever. Tonight was the opening show for Armin's play. He got Eren tickets and everything.

"Oh Armin, I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind."

"It's fine. But you are coming right?"

Eren was about to say yes but something stopped him. Levi. His date with Levi was tonight. Armin had been Eren's best friend his whole life, Eren had never missed a opening night, he couldn't start now.

But Levi, older, sexy and mysteries Levi was supposed to take him out tonight. And from what Eren heard of Levi's reputation he could very well loose his virginity tonight. But this was Armin.

"Yeah," Eren sighed finally. "I am. But…Is there any chance you could get me a second ticket?" He asked

"Why, did you loose the first one?"

"No" Eren said scratching the back of my head. "I have a date."

"Jesus Eren! Who is it? Is it Thomas? Did he finally convince you to go out with him?"

"No it's not Thomas."

"Is it a girl?"

"No, he's-" Eren was cut off by a loud yell.

"Eren!" The voice called after him. Eren didn't have to turn around to know how it was. He had been practically in love with Eren since the first day of university.

Thomas Wagner. Tall, athletic, artist, handsome and funny. He had had tons of boys and girls after him since freshmen year but for some unknown reason he only had eyes for Eren. He had hit on Eren, asked him out and even tried to trick him into going out with him for the past three years.

Eren had always let him down easy, told him he wasn't interested but never outright turned him down. Thomas was too nice for that, he didn't deserve it. But because he didn't have to guts to tell him it wasn't going to happen he followed Eren around like a lost dog.

"How's it goin Eren" Thomas smiled as he caught up to Armin and Eren. "Armin" He greeted with a nod.

"Hey Thomas." Armin smiled warmly; Thomas was one of Armin's close friends. He was in the drama club and was going to be in Romeo and Juliet.

"So Eren," Thomas said. "You'll be there tonight right?"

"Of course, I've always been there, first row on opening night."

Eren thought that maybe if he explained things to Armin, his best friend would be okay with him coming another night.

"Great." Thomas beamed. "You should hang out with everyone after, the cast party. He can come right, Armin?"

"Sure thing." Armin agreed

"Wait." Eren said. "Aren't cast parties on the last night of the play?"

"It's for Valentines Day only, one night showing. I told you that at the Wedding." Armin said.

"Yes." Eren sighed. "You did."

"Why are you disappointed?" Thomas asked.

"He has a date tonight." Armin said.

"What?" Thomas asked. "I mean, who is it?"

"You don't know him. He doesn't go here."

"Where does he go?"

Jesus, Thomas should at least try to be a little less obvious.

"He's already graduated."

"An older guy?" Armin asked. "Nice."

"Where did you meet him?" Thomas asked. He looked crushed.

"I met him at my sister's wedding-"

"The wedding!" Armin exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eren shrugged. "It didn't seem like much at the time."

"Well he's taking you out on Valentines Day, he must like you!"

"I hope so," Eren said earnestly. "He's really great."

"Who was it? Was it one of Jeans relatives, or that cute DJ," Armin said. "or maybe the old guy you danced with?" He said with a light laugh.

Eren took a step back. "He's not that old." he mumbled.

"Oh god." Armin sighed. "You're not kidding? It was that guy?"

"His name is Levi."

"Okay, well how old is Levi?"

"I'd rather not say-"

"It's that bad?" Thomas asked

"No," Eren sighed. "Look, I have lots of homework today and I need to shower and get ready so I can't stay and talk."

"Fine" Armin sighed. "But you're bringing him tonight right?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Then I get to meet him?"

"Me too." Thomas added.

"I don't know, he doesn't really like people but I'll ask. Armin you'll have that second ticket for me?"

"But of course" He said with a smile. "I can't wait to meet Levi."

Eren rushed through his homework, ate a small snack and showered.

He wanted to call Levi and forewarn him of his previous engagement but they hadn't exchanged numbers, Eren had gavin Levi his address and arranged for Levi to pick him up at six. The play started at seven so maybe they could get a small bite before hand. Eren just hoped Levi hadn't planned anything special.

Eren wore his nicest pair of jeans; they were grey and showed off his ass. That was for Levi's benefit. Eren paired the jeans with a black button up shirt and dress shoes. That was about as fancy as it got with him. Other then than the tux he had worn to Mikasa's wedding, he didn't own anything that could be called 'fancy' or even 'nice'

But Levi and he were just going to a university play. He didn't have to dress up for that.

Eren waited on the coach and scrolled through Instagram until there was a buzz for his apartment. He got up and grabbed a jacket and his ticket before he went down to meet Levi.

He went down the two flights of stairs and was met with a beautiful a sight.

Levi was wearing black dress pants, a white button up with a black tie and a blazer. He looked so handsome; it took Eren a moment to process.

"Why didn't you let me come up?" Levi asked

"Oh. My place is a bit messy at the moment, since Mikasa left no ones been around to keep my stuff in order."

"You can't even clean up after yourself?" He asked

Eren let out a small laugh. "I can, I'm just busy that's all. And without constant nagging it gets put off."

"I see." Levi looked me up and down and was clearly displeased. "Don't you have anything better suited for a date?" He asked.

"About that" Eren said scratching the back of my head. "I kinda double booked myself for this evening…"

"You have another date?" Levi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no, not a date." He assured Levi. "My best friend wrote and is directing a play. And some of my other friends are in it too."

Levi nodded. "You can't go another night?"

"It's one night only…For Valentines Day."

"And may I ask what play it is?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Tch." He scoffed. "How original."

"It'll be really good. I promise, Armin is a wonderful writer. He got us two front row seats."

Levi looked at Eren a moment. "Fine." He said. "But I'm dressing down." He tore off his blazer and undid his tie. He looked just like he did at the wedding.

"You look really good when you're dressed up." Eren complemented

"Well from what I remember of the wedding you clean up well too."

"From the way you're dressed now I can only wonder what your plans where for the evening."

He smirked. "Well I guess you'll never know now."

"Oh come on" Eren sighed. "Dinner and a movie, a homemade meal, a midnight picnic or a walk on the beach? What was your plan?"

"That hardly matters now" He stated. "Now that I'm forced to go see an armature overrated, and over done play."

"If you really don't want to come you don't have to-"

"Don't be ridicules." He said immediately. "I told Erwin I would take you out tonight…But we won't make our reservation now."

"The play starts at seven."

"Well then let get going, we're taking my car."

Once they started driving, Levi informed Eren that there wouldn't be time to have dinner before the show. They chatted for a while and shot around ideas for something that would be open late and once they decided on a French restaurant Levi knew the car was filled with silence.

Eren couldn't think of anything to say. All he could think of was how good Levi looked in white. It brought out his grey eyes and dark hair. The shirt was unbuttoned enough to show off his carved out collar bones.

Once Levi caught Eren staring for the third time he decided to kept his eyes on the road. The next thing he knew and we were pulling into the university parking lot.

When they arrived at the ticket booth Eren picked up the spare ticket Armin reserved for me, and Levi and Eren were ushered into our seats in the front row.

The entire theater was packed full of couples. Eren noticed a few of his friends near the back but he decided now wasn't the time to talk to them. He was on a date.

We had a few minutes until the show started so Eren decided it was time to get to know Levi a little better.

"So" He said, breaking the silence "Tell me about the most exciting place you've been."

"What?"

"You said you travel for a company. Where's the coolest place you've been?"

He sighed. "I don't know, Eren. I wouldn't call any of the places exciting. I spend all my time in airports, hotels or bored rooms."

"But you have explored once or twice right?"

"I saw The Phantom of the Opera once on Broadway."

"So you do like plays." Eren smiled. "You didn't seem too excited about this one."

"Well this isn't Broadway." He stated. "But as long as you're happy, I'm fine."

"Really?" Eren smiled at him.

"Stop grinning like an idiot" Levi sighed. "Its about to start."

The lights blinked in the theater, telling everyone to take their seats. Eren looked over and Levi, both his arms were rested on the sides of his chair. Eren took a risk and slipped his hand under Levi's and slowly took it into his.

Levi turned to Eren with his regular cold expression. He pulled his hand out of Eren's slowly. He leaned over to whisper in Eren's ear.

"I don't hold hands." He said.

Eren felt like an idiot. Levi told him that he had never been in a relationship. He just screwed people for fun. What was he trying to do? Get him to change? He didn't seem like the kind of person to take to change easily.

What made Eren different from all the others he had been with? That we went out on a real date? That was only because Erwin had made him. He didn't say a word in the car, he pulled his hand away.

He didn't care; he just wanted to sleep together. If even that? How was Eren supposed to know what he wanted or didn't. He sure as hell didn't make it obvious.

But it didn't matter. Eren liked Levi and it was about time he got some real sexual experience. If someone had to teach him a thing or two about sex he wanted it to be Levi.

The play was amazing. Armin outdid himself. The play was funny and captivating but still kept to the true story of Romeo and Juliet. His casting was perfect, with a small girl named Christina as Juliet and her girlfriend Ymir as Romeo. Ymir was in a wig and you couldn't even tell she wasn't a boy unless someone told you.

Eren didn't pay as much attention to the play as he did Levi. He was smiling throughout the entire thing, a small smile but it was still there. It was refreshing to see him look so content; he seemed so bored until the play began. Eren made a mantel note to tell Armin how much Levi liked the play.

That was until his phone went off in the middle of it. It was on vibrate, but he pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the number.

"I have to take this" He whispered. Before getting up and leaving the auditorium.

Eren waited ten minutes before getting up and checking on him. Levi was pacing back in forth in the hall, running his hand through his hair and arguing with someone over the phone.

When he saw Eren standing in front of him he muttered a few more words and hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Eren asked.

"Listen, I have to go. There was an emergency with some flowers that I need to see to myself."

"You have to leave now? Erwin can't take care of it?"

"No. It's my client. I have to deliver them personally. I'm sorry."

Eren looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry too…for trying to hold your hand before." He probably couldn't care less. But Eren didn't want to scare him off.

Levi sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Listen it's not your fault, I just have rules with the people that I…with people like you."

"Well maybe you could give me a print out of those rules" Eren laughed

"I will," He promised. "When I make this up to you."

"When will that be?" Eren sighed.

"I'll call you when I can."Levi said. "But I really have to go, or it'll be a mess-"

"It's fine. I understand. But you'll need my number first."

"Right" He sighed, he pulled out his phone and handed it to Eren. "Just put it in."

He typed in his name and number and handed it back to Levi. Levi pocketed it and turned to leave. He turned back to Eren at the last moment.

"Eren, I had a lot of fun tonight. You're friend did a great job."

"Thanks, Levi." Eren smiled. "Don't forget to call me; you have to keep your promise."

"What promise?" He scoffed.

"The one you made me at the wedding." Eren said. He looked at Eren confused. Of course he didn't remember.

Eren decided to make another move, but he was sure Levi would like this one better. He walked forward slowly and came up to whisper in Levi's ear just as he did on the wedding night. "You remember…" Eren said, trying his best to sound sexy. "You promised to fuck me until I saw stars."

A grin crept across Levi's face. "Be careful what you wish for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Levi's POV

**Authors Note. This was originally written in first person but I went back and re-wrote it. Enjoy!**

Levi thought about Eren's parting words his entire drive to Ral Enterprises. The low tone his voice took on, the way his soft lips brushed against Levi's ear. The wide shock on his face at Levi's reply. Everything he did made Levi want him even more.

And Levi could have had him tonight, too. If it wasn't for Erwin, Levi was seriously going to kick his ass for this.

Levi had given him all the info for Petra's wedding and he promised he was going to take care of it. But Hangi dragged him into something ridicules at her work and so he dumped everything on Levi.

Great. He was ready to have carefree sex with Eren and Erwin had to come in and screw it up.

But maybe that was best. Maybe he was expecting too much of Eren, who's never had a date or sex or even been kissed as far as Levi knew. The kid even tried to hold hands tonight. Should Levi really be pushing him into this?

No. He wanted this…right? They hadn't had a real conversation on what this was or what it meant to both of them. But Eren surely didn't think it was going to lead to anything?

That didn't matter to Levi now; all that mattered was getting these flowers to Petra on time. When he got back he would call Eren and sit him down for a real talk on what this was.

Levi arrived at four in the morning. One of Petra's assistant's was there to meet him; he was given instructions to leave the flowers at the company.

When Levi was all finished bringing in the flowers, the assistant gave him a message from Petra. She had booked a hotel for Levi for the night, she seemed nice but this was over the top.

But Leci was exhausted and sleep sounded wonderful. He got the information and drove straight to the hotel. Once he checked in and got settled in his room it was about six fifteen.

He thought about calling Eren but figured he wouldn't be up. He was probably up all night partying with him friends.

But talking to him could wait, Levi was tried and it was time to sleep.

When Levi woke up he was still tried. He turned over and saw that it was eleven in the morning. He never slept in that late. No matter how tried he was. It was time to get up.

Hw showered and cleaned up his things before checking his phone. He had a missed call from the flower shop and two texts from Hangi.

From Hangi ;

Petra called and said she wants you to handle all future interactions, good job.

From Hangi;

P. S. Hope you got some action last night (;

He fell back on my bed with a sigh and slowly typed back

To Hangi; You know I didn't.

Her reply came moments later

From Hangi; Why not?

Levi grunted in frustration and replied

To Hangi; Because you're husband couldn't do his job without me. I had to ditch

Eren halfway through the night.

From Hangi; it's just as well; you wouldn't have wanted him to stay out past his bedtime.

He got up from the bed and typed back.

To Hangi; Goddammit Hangi, he isn't that young

From Hangi; okay! Jeez I didn't mean to pick on your boyfriend.

Levi sighed and wrote back.

To Hangi; He isn't my boyfriend.

From Hangi; Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Have a safe trip back!

Levi didn't even bother a reply. Fucking Hangi. She knew just how to piss him off. She'd known him for a good fifteen years and had never seen him with a real boyfriend. She knows just as well as anyone that he didn't nor would he ever want one.

Levi waited to call Eren until he arrived back at his place.

His apartment was the top part of Hangi's flowers.

It was a single bedroom, single bathroom apartment that Levi lived in alone. He kept it simple and organized. He didn't hang things on my walls, didn't have plants and he most definitely didn't have any pets.

He called Eren as he began making dinner. The phone rang four times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked

"Eren?"

"Levi!" His voice rung out. "I didn't think you would really call…"

"That's stupid, I said that I would-"

"Reiner, watch the ceiling!" Eren yelled on the other line. "Jesus Bertl control him will yah?"

"Eren?" Levi asked. "Should I call back later, you sound busy."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm just at Armin's place, he's the one that directed the play the other night."

"Yes, I remember."

"He was- was a really upset that he didn't get to meet you"

"And whys that?" Levi asked.

"Well, I've never had a date before so…when you weren't there to meet everyone they thought you weren't real."

He scoffed. "They sound like assholes."

"No!" He assured me. "They aren't, They're super awesome."

"Right" Levi sighed. "Now back to the reason I called-"

"I'm still glad I called." I could feel him smiling from across the line. "So are we going on another date?"

"Yes, we are. I told you I would take you out."

"Okay, when do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"So soon? You miss me already?"

Levi scoffed again. "Please, I just want to talk, make sure we're on the same page before we go too far." He said. "I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow, around seven?"

"Sounds awesome!"

"I'll see you then and Eren, wear something nice."

He arrived at Eren at five to seven, he sat in the car for three minutes before getting out. He walked slowly to his apartment and rang the buzzer.

A few moments later Eren buzzed him through and Levi walked through the double doors.

Levi was wearing grey slacks with a black button up shirt ticked in. He was taking Eren to one of his favorite restaurants.

Eren walked down the stairs and greeted Levi with a wide, warm smile. Cute. So fucking cute. He was adorable. His bright green eyes and idiotic smile.

But his outfit was tacky. Seriously, this kid had no sense of style. He was in a black blazer like the other night, but instead of black jeans he was wearing a pair of black slacks that were obviously too small for him, he was in a light blue button up that clashed with his black and white checkered tie.

God. Who wore checkered ties.

"Hey Levi" He greeted. "You look great, again."

"You've looked better." Levi scoffed. "What, did your pants shrink in the wash?"

"How-how did you know that?" He asked

"You seem like the kind of idiot that can't do laundry."

"I'm not an idiot!" He defended. "But, Mikasa used to do the laundry so-"

"Its fine, just get on a different pair, I can wait."

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't own any other nice pants."

Levi sighed. "The jeans you wore the other night will do"

"Well actually, after you left I went to a party with everyone and we were dancing and joking around and they ripped."

"Are you saying you don't own one single decent pair of pants?"

Eren shook his head.

"God" Levi sighed. "What have gotten myself into." he said. "Eren, you look fine. Just take off that god awful tie and unbutton a few buttons."

He did so, and it made him look presentable. Levi motioned for him to follow and they headed out to Levi's car.

They started driving in silence, just like last time. Though there was something less uncomfortable about this drive. But the silence wasn't comfortable enough for Eren.

"So, Levi…" He began. "What did you have to take care of the other night?"

"It was a flower order out of town. I had to take care of it, no big deal."

"Okay" He nodded. "So where are we going now?"

"Dinner."

"What kind of restaurant?"

"It's a sushi bar."

"Sushi?" He asked

Levi nodded. "You ever had it before?"

"Nope."

"Well they have other things if you don't want sushi"

"No, I like trying new things."

Levi smirked and turned to look at him. "Good."

They arrived to the sushi bar and were taken to their table. The entire restaurant was full of people chattering, Levi could hardly hear himself think.

Eren and Levi avoided conversation until a waitress came to take the orders. Once she left Eren turned to Levi and leaned in over the table.

"Its loud in here" He said clearly.

"Yeah"

"Not a good place to talk"

"No" Levi agreed "It isn't" He thought a moment and then stood, "I'll be right back."

Levi got up and went to talk to the owner, he had been coming here regularly here for years and they knew each other quite well, he had no issue with Levi's request.

Levi went back to Eren and waited until the food arrived. He picked it up and told Eren to follow him.

They went through the back and up sets of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked.

"Some place more private." Levi told him.

Levi stopped in front of the door at the top of the stairs, he pushed it open and was welcomed with a cool breeze.

The roof was furnished with a single table, Levi only knew about it because Erwin had reserved it for himself and Hangi one night. But it was vacant and the perfect place to talk with Eren.

They settled down in their seats and Eren looked around. It was only a two story building but he smiled like he was on top of the world.

"It's quite up here" He said

"That was kind of the point."

"On the phone you said you wanted to talk…about us?"

"Yes" Levi said taking a first bit of my sushi. "Don't you want to?"

"Yeah" He nodded "Of course."

"Well then I'll start. I don't want to date you Eren, I want to fuck you plain and simple. I don't want you to think that this is going anywhere because frankly it won't. I don't want a relationship so if you do you should get up and leave."

Eren was quite a moment, before looking up at me. "I don't know anything about dating; only what I've seen of my friends. So I can't really say if that's what I want…I just know that I want you."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Want me?"

"I want to have sex with you." He blushed. "That's what you want too?"

"I already said it is." Levi said. "But I have rules, so things don't get complicated."

"You mentioned that."

"Some people have chosen not to continue a relationship with me because of them. I won't blame you if you do the same."

"Try me?"

"I don't hold hands."

"I knew that one." Eren smiled.

"After this we never go on another date again."

"I can do that"

"In my apartment, you don't cook for me or yourself, you don't shower, you don't leave any of your belongings, and you don't stay the night."

"But what if I'm tired-

"No" Levi interjected. "No sleeping over. No cuddling of any kind, no goodbye or hello kisses. We don't hug and you never call me by any sort of pet name. We don't meet each others friends or family and you never stop by my work. We don't give each other presents for any events, Birthdays Christmas's. And we don't have anniversaries." Levi said.

Eren looked at me and nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all." Levi stated. "Do you have a problem with any of this?"

"No"

"None at all? You understand that this is just sex?"

"Just sex."

Levi leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. He had to hand it to Eren, he was bold. For being a kid he was ready to dive in head first.

"I'm glad we're clear on everything."

"I just wish we could have had this talked sooner."

"We could have" Levi told him. "If it wasn't for Erwin."

"Don't blame him for anything, he's a cool guy."

Levi leaned in and eyed Eren. "He told you something at the flower shop." He remembered "Before our first date."

"Oh" Eren blushed. "It was just some advice, that's it."

"And what advice would that be?"

"He just told me that if I wanted to impress you I should erm-"

"Oh come on" Levi said with a slight smile. "What was it?"

"He told me to wear some…fancy underwear."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And did you?"

"Well, he said you had a thing for butts so I bought a…a lace thong."

Levi leaned in over the table, as close to Eren as he could get. "Are you wearing it right now?"

He nodded slowly. Levi leaned back with a grin.

Erwin was a big meddling idiot but the guy knew what Levi liked. Eren's perfect ass framed with lace. Levi couldn't wait to see that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Eren's POV.**

**Authors Note. This was originally written in first person but I went back and re-wrote it. Enjoy!**

Sex. Eren was about to have it. For the first time in his life. It was going to happen sooner or later. He was already twenty; all his friends had done it. It was about time he did it too.

He was ready. He was ready to have sex with Levi.

Levi who was sitting causally in the driver's sea his eyes on the road in front of him, calm like he couldn't care less. But Eren was freaking out.

He was excited, really really excited. He was a virgin after all, He had seen some of those kind of movies but he still had no idea what he was doing. He could so easily mess this up.

"Stop worrying" Levi sighed.

This was the first thing he said during the entire car ride.

"Easy for you to say" Eren said back. "You've done hundreds of times."

Levi scoffed. "I wouldn't say hundreds."

"But still, I don't know what to do-"

"I'll take care of it."

"Really?" Eren asked

"You aren't my first virgin, I know how to handle this. I'll take the lead."

"Does that-" Eren paused, wondering if this was going too far. "Does that mean…that you'll top?" He asked

Levi laughed. Genuinely laughed. It was adorable. That was a word Eren never thought he'd use to describe Levi.

Hot, Sexy, seductive, yes. But adorable? No way. But the way his shoulders scrunched up when he laughed, the way he shut his eyes and the sound he made. It was all adorable.

"Of course I'll top" He said finally. "You ask weird questions."

"I don't think so, I just wanted to talk it out before we-"

"You don't talk these things out, you let it happen. In the moment. That's part of what makes sex so great, you can pull the unexpected."

"Well don't try anything too crazy."

"I can't promise you that." He said plainly.

He pulled a sudden turn, and parked his car. "We're here'

Eren looked up and saw the sign for Hangi's Flowers. He remembered that Levi rented out the apartment on top of the shop but he didn't think he could ever go inside of it.

Eren heard his door open; he turned and saw that Levi had opened the door. Eren stepped out and Levi motioned for Eren to follow.

They went up an elevator until they reached the sixth floor. Eren followed Levi without a word to the last door. He opened the door and invited Eren inside.

It was nice. But way too clean for Eren's taste. It was so…empty. There was a coach by a window that led out to a balcony; there was a TV in front of the couch and a small coffee table.

The walls were all white, nothing on them. All bear. No posters, or pictures or art.

The kitchen had a bar with some stools, and to the side of that there was a small table with two chairs.

"Oi" Levi said "Are we gonna fuck or would you rather just stare at my furniture all night?"

"I'm coming"

Levi lead Eren down the blank hallway, they passed a laundry room before they came to the bedroom.

All white once again. There was a computer desk with a monitor in the corner, a king bed with a single nightstand. There were two doors, he assumed the shut one was a closet. The opened was the bathroom, he took a peak inside.

There was a large shower, and right across from that was one of those Jacuzzi bath tubes. Eren had always wanted one of those.

"Eren" Levi said in a stern tone. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah" he said, turning away from the bathroom. Eren entered the bedroom to see that Levi was already stripping down.

He took off his shoes and socks; he was now unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down.

Eren started at his ass, his legs. Everything.

"Take a picture" Levi snapped. "It'll last longer."

"Sorry" Eren muttered in embarrassment. "Should I…Should I take off my clothes too?"

Levi looked up at Eren and put on a devilish grin. "No, that'll be my job." He said. "Come here."

Eren slowly crossed the room until he was right in front of Levi. Levi rested a hand on Eren's chest and looked him up and down.

There eyes met for a moment "Are you ready for this?" Levi asked

Eren nodded.

Levi looked him up and down again. "Lay on the bed."

Eren did as he said, laying on my back and keeping eye contact. Levi sat up on the bed and straddled him.

His hands went to Eren's shirt; he slowly began to unbutton it. His eyes were glued to Eren's chest, as the last button came undone Levi dipped down and began to place small kisses all over him.

Levi's lips traveled slowly, paying attention to every inch of Eren. Levi lay open mouth kisses up his entire chest. Eren let out a small moan as his lips brushed over my nipple. He must have noticed because his next move was slipping his tongue over the sensitive skin.

Eren let out a small cry of pleasure.

"Do you like this?" He whispered in a low tone.

"Yeah" Eren muttered with a hitched breath.

Levi smiled again, he moved his mouth up to his lovers neck, where he licked and sucked. Eren could already feel himself hardening under Levi's touch.

Levi was amazing, kissing and licking every inch of Eren while is hands roamed freely over his body.

Eren didn't think it was fair; he wanted to do the exact same thing to him. He wanted to touch him. Eren lifted his hands up to undo Levi's shit, but Levi grabbed them and pinned them over Eren's head.

"Not yet" He crooned.

Levi stopped kissing Eren's body. He scooted back and his hands fell to Eren's pants, Eren let out a small sigh as Levi's hand brushed his crotch.

"Hard already?" He asked. "I better get busy."

Levi undid Eren's pants; he slid them down to the ankles, where Eren proceeded to kick them off completely.

Levi's eyes widened as he looked down at the younger man's underwear. Eren picked out a pair of all black lace ones. Levi bit his lip and stared down at them.

He moved forward again so his ass sat right on Eren's erection. He let out another small noise and Levi smiled again.

"Sit up" Levi said.

"Wha-"

"Now" He demanded. Eren sat up and Levi grabbed his partner's thighs. Levi wrapped them around his back and pulled Eren up in his lap.

Levi leaned forward slowly and nibbled at Eren's neck, up to the ear.

"Your look irresistible" He said as he bite down on Eren;s ear. "You should wear lace underwear all the time."

His hands trailed down Eren's back until they both gripped his ass. Eren let out a small yelp as he felt Levi's nails digging in.

"Your ass is fantastic." He whispered "I can't wait to get inside it."

Levi gripped his hands on Eren's ass and slowly began to grind their bodies on each other Eren couldn't hold back his moan's as he was pushed back forth. Levi bucking up onto Eren while they moved.

Eren could feel his underwear getting wet with precum.

"Levi" He stammered. "Do som-something"

"Getting inpatient?"

Eren nodded.

"I hate to see these go" Levi remarked as his hand rubbed on the lace of Eren's underwear. "But it's necessary."

He pushed Eren back on the bed and tore down his underwear. He let out a sigh of relief followed by a moan as Levi's hand wrapped around the base of Eren's cock.

"Oh god" Erensighed.

"You like that?" Levi asked as he began stoking it up and down.

Eren bit his lip and nodded.

"Then you'll love this" Levi bent down and licked up the shaft earning him another one of Eren's cries.

Eren's noises continued as Levi' tongue swirled around the tip. He moved around, and began pumping the bottom as his tongue explored.

"Mmm" Eren sighed. "Levi tha-" He let out another cry. "Its-"

"You're a loud one" Levi said. "I like that" He said as he wrapped his entire mouth around Eren's cock and began to suck.

Eren arched off the bed, his hands dug into the sheets as he let out another incoherent noise. He was bucking into Levi's mouth, he didn't complain.

"I'm gon-gonna cum" Eren warned.

Levi withdrew his mouth. "Not yet you aren't" He stated. "Not until I've had my fun."

Levi sat back on me and took of his shirt. His entire body was milky white, sloped and toned all over. Looking at his fantastic body almost made up for the loss of contact…almost.

"How do you want it?" Levi asked, picking up the lube from his nightstand. "Like this or would you rather I take you from the back?"

"You pick" Eren said. He was getting tired of waiting, his cock was throbbing and he just wanted Levi to get on with it.

"Like this" Levi slowly undid his boxers as he said "I'd like to see your face while I make you cum."

His erection sprung forward. He was just as hard as Eren was; his tip was already covered in precum. The sight of it almost sent Eren over the edge but he held on. Because he knew the pleasure that was about to come would be well worth the wait.

"Spread your legs" Levi instructed. I watched as he coated his fingers in the lubricant.

Eren spread them as far as he could. Levi sat on his knees as his placed his hand in front of his partner's entrance.

"This might be uncomfortable, just tell me when you're ready for the next one."

Eren nodded as Levi stuck the first finger in. Eren let out a small cry at the new sensation. But he was surprised, it felt better then he expected it to.

"Okay" Eren said after a minute urging Levi to go on, the second finger went in; Levi waited a moment and then began to scissor back and forth. Eren let out another cry, if Levi's fingers felt this good it could only get better.

"I'm ready for more" Eren groaned thrusting himself back onto Levi's fingers. The movement felt amazing.

The third finger was incredible; Levi's fingers wondered around and until they hit a sensitive spot that drove Eren crazy.

"More" Eren begged as I arched his back. "Again"

Levi thrusted the fingers back in, Eren closed my eyes, his head fall back. "I'm s-so close" He sighed. "Harder."

But the movement stopped, Levi removed all three fingers.

"Levi" Eren groaned. "Put them back"

"I'll do you one better." He smirked.

Levi took a moment to apply lube to his cock before he was gripping Eren's hips and readying himself at Eren's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes" Eren sighed. He was tried of waiting.

Levi nodded before pushing in. It took a moment for Eren to adjust to the feeling, it was so much fuller then his fingers, so much better.

"It's tight" Eren groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Levi asked

"I'm fi-fine, move."

Levi pulled everything out but the tip before slowly moving in again. He repeated this a few times before Eren was begging him for more, to go faster, harder. They were both crying out in pleasure, Levi's moans were so loud; he filled the room with each movement.

Each time Eren begged for more it urged his lover on, his next thrust was more powerful and mind blowing then the last. Eren could hear the skin slapping as he went faster and faster.

Levi felt great, but Eren's erection was begging for attention. He lifted his hands from the sheets and gripped his own cock.

"What's this?" Levi asked "I'm no-not enough?"

"I just ne-aahh" Eren let out a pleasured moan as Levi thrusted into him.

Eren's entire body felt week under him, he was arched off the bed, his back felt weak. He was a moaning begging mess. Levi slammed into him again. Eren couldn't hold on any longer.

"I'm cum…cumming" Eren groaned before he felt the hot sticky substance smear on his chest.

Levi's release followed seconds after, he thrusted all the way through it.

Levi almost collapsed on top of Eren. He didn't pull out right away, he was panting, and sweating, trying to regain his breath.

Levi pulled out and took a towel from his nightstand; he wiped himself off before moving to Eren's chest.

When he finished, he threw it into a hamper and laid beside in bed beside Eren.

They were silent a moment. Eren was still reliving it. It was the best experience of his life so far. He may not have had anything to compare it to but Levi was a sex god in his eyes.

"That" Eren sighed. "Was amazing."

"Yeah" Levi said back. "You did well for your first time. Most people cum way sooner. You've got good control."

"It was so hard" He muttered. "You were so hot."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Does it get better from here?"

"Yes" He agreed. "Better every time."

"I can't wait." Eren turned to look at Levi. "Can we go again?"

He scoffed. "I gotta admit, you have stamina but I'm beat."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"That could work…if"

"If?" Eren asked eagerly.

"If you wear lace underwear again…maybe a little thinner?"

"Thinner?" Eren asked. "The thong wasn't skinny enough?"

"Not at all." Levi stated. "You have a great ass."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, best one I've seen yet."

"Alright" Eren agreed. "I'll buy a g-string or something and then tomorrow night we can do it again?"

"Yes. But only if I get a good nights sleep. I need to drive you home."

Eren's face fell, he forgot for a moment about Levi's rules. Levi looked exhausted. Eren didn't see how Levi could drive him all the way across town.

"You seem tired. You shouldn't be driving." Eren told him.

"You aren't staying the night."

"I can take the couch."

"No. You knew my rules going into this." He stated. "Nothing is going to change, now get dressed. We leave in five."

Levi and Eren didn't say a word to each other the entire ride back to the apartment. When they arrived Levi told Eren to come by his place tomorrow at eight. Eren agreed and they said their goodnights.

The next morning Eren woke up to his phone buzzing. He reached down and scooped it off the floor, next to his bed. He turned off the alarm and saw his notifications.

3 new messages.

He sat up excitedly. His heart sunk when he saw that all the messages were from Armin. They were from late last night, when he was at Levi's

From Armin; You're late.

He read the second message

From Armin; Are you even gonna show?

Then the third.

From Armin; WHERE ARE YOU?

Eren had no idea what he was talking about. Eren decide to call him rather then text back, Armin picked up after the first ring.

"Eren why haven't you responded to any of my messages?"

"Hello to you too" Eren said. "And sorry, I just got them."

"Well check your phone more. I got worried."

"Why? Did we have plans?"

"Well Reiner, Thomas and me had a party last night. I told you about it."

"Right" Eren sighed.

At least it wasn't something important. Armin and his two roommates, Reiner and Thomas threw parties all the time. Reiner was a party animal.

"Did you forget or something?" Armin asked.

"No, I just had other plans. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's not me you should apologize to; Thomas was practically waiting by the door the entire night. He was sure you would show."

"God" Eren sighed. "That kid just won't quite."

"No" Armin agreed "He won't, but you can make it up to him, and me."

"How?"

"Well there is quite a mess from the party…if you want to come over and help clean up?"

Eren frowned. "Armin I'm exhaust-"

"Thomas!" Armin yelled "Eren's coming over! Tell Reiner!"

Great.

"Eren?" Armin said. 'I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Eren sighed. "I'm going to kill you"

"Love you too!"

Eren had barely knocked on Armin's door when Thomas opened it.

"Hi Eren" He greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey Thomas, how are you doin?"

"Great, now that you're here."

Eren followed him inside. The apartment was a wreck. There was food, plates, cups and stains every where. Even a few items of clothing. All the signs of a typical party thrown by Reiner.

"Eren my man." Reiner greeted, Eren turned around and was instantly gripped into a bare hug.

"He's still drunk." Thomas explained.

"I missed you so much" Reiner said. "It's not a party without Eren"

Reiner kept his hold on Eren until Thomas tapped his shoulder and told him to let go.

There heard a rustling in the kitchen, Eren turned around to see Armin and Bertoldt cleaning the kitchen area.

"Hey Armin." Eren said with a wave. "Bertl"

Armin smiled and Bertl gave a small wave. Eren knew nothing about him other then the fact that he was Reiner's boyfriend.

"The place looks like shit." Eren remarked. "Must have been some party."

"It was" Thomas agreed. "So…why weren't you here."

"I was with a friend." Eren lied, trying to spare Thomas's feelings.

"Bullshit" Reiner stated. "All you're friends were here."

"He's a newer friend." Eren explained.

Armin looked over at Eren with narrowed eyes. "Was it that old guy from the wedding?"

"From the wedding?" Reiner asked. "You met someone at the wedding?"

"Yeah" Armin put in. "It was the guy who caught the garter."

"Really?" Reiner asked. "I don't remember him."

"He was old, kinda grumpy looking."

"He isn't old" Eren stated. "And he isn't grumpy."

"So you did go out with him last night." Armin said. "Was it another date?"

"Kinda" Eren hesitated to tell them anything, especially with Thomas standing right next to him.

"What's kinda mean?" Thomas asked.

"Well…He doesn't date. He doesn't want a relationship."

"Okay" Armin said. "So he wants to be friends?"

"No."

"But he doesn't want to date you?"

"No" Eren said immediately "He just wants…to hang out"

"He wants to fuck you" Reiner said

Eren stared at him dumbfounded.

"Eren?" Armin asked. I could see the concern on his face. "Is that true?"

"Oh hell yeah it is" Reiner said. "Just look at his face! Hah Eren got himself a fuck buddy!"

"He's not my…fuck buddy." Eren defended.

"Well have you fucked him?"

"Yeah but-"

"EREN!" Armin exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? You should hav-"

"It only happened last night, okay?" Eren said a little louder then he intended. "I don't know what it is or what we are yet. For now it's just sex."

Everyone looked at Eren for a moment. Maybe stunned, or uncomfortable, Reiner looked impressed.

"I never thought you to be the causal sex type." He said. "Our little boy's all grown up."

Bertoldt looked like he didn't want to be here, Armin looked confused and Thomas…poor Thomas looked like someone just punched him in the stomach.

"Eren." Armin said finally. "This is a bad idea. You hardly know him."

"Levi isn't a bad guy, he's really nice and cool and…I like him."

"Then this is a really really bad idea. If you like him and he just wants sex-"

"I can handle it" Eren told him.

"What if you get hurt-"

"Calm down Armin" Reiner told him. "He's a big boy, let him do it his way. If he's smart he won't get too involved."

"But Eren's never had a relationship, he could get really hurt"

"If it's meant to be something more will happen. Bertl and I started out as a one night stand and look where we are now." Reiner beamed at his blushing boyfriend. "Don't worry kid" He told Eren. "It'll be just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

** Levi's POV**

Levi was exhausted. The past two weeks had been a non stop sex session with Eren. The kid was getting good, he learned fast and tried things Levi hadn't even imagined possible.

Eren came over every night and left as soon as he and Levi were finished. Levi was always left exhausted and the next days showed his tiredness.

"Fuck!" Levi cursed. He knew better then to cuss at work but he couldn't help it.

The water pooled around him, the flowers were a mess on the floor and a broken bucket was lying next to him.

"What happened?" Erwin asked as he rushed into the room.

"Nothing" Levi grumbled. "I just tripped, that's all." He said getting off the floor. His pants were soaking wet.

Erwin sighed heavily. "What's with you today, you seem out of it."

"I'm just tired, that's all." Levi said, getting a towel and wiping up the floor.

Erwin grinned widely. "Another late night with Eren?"

"So what if it was?" Levi glared at him.

"It's been two weeks" Erwin said. "You spend every night with him, I was only wondering if you thought it could…turn into something?"

Levi scoffed. "That's not likely,"

"Don't be closed off to the idea, that's what killed you and Mike."

Levi glared up at Erwin. He knew better then to talk about Mike. "This is different, Eren knew going into it that nothing was going to happen."

"I'm just saying, you're gonna have to grow up sometime, you're getting older you need to think about settling down."

"Just because you're married doesn't mean I have to be." Levi stated.

"You're right." Erwin admitted. "Just don't shut out the idea completely."

Levi was tried. He knew he was tried. But he still couldn't say no. Not when Eren called him on the phone after work and asked to pick him up.

Levi somehow always ended up picking Eren up and taking him home. He owned a car but he was a jobless college student and it felt wrong to Levi to make him use all his gas money to come over for a late night booty call.

They went though the normal routine, Levi walked up and rang the buzzer, Eren came down and got into the car, they drove back to Levi's place chatting about small things like work and Eren's schooling.

He knew not to talk about personal things, like his friends or his past, and he not to ask Levi questions either.

Their entire setup was working just fine.

"I'm hungry" Eren said as we drove.

"You didn't eat?" Levi asked.

"I was studying and time got away from me."

"Would you like to pick up something?"

"Yes please." He smiled

They drove through a Panda Express and bought separate meals. Once they were back in the car Eren opened his food.

"Fuck no." Levi stated. "You are not eating in my car."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's messy and gross and unsanitary. Wait until we get to my place."

"Fine" He sighed as he put his food away.

They sat down at the small dinning room table and ate.

Again they chatted about simple things, trying not to go too deep. When they had both finished Levi threw the trash away and put his leftovers in the fridge.

Eren was still sitting in his chair, casually looking out the window. Levi walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at Levi and smiled. Levi leaned down and moved in to kiss him; Levi pulled back at the last moment.

"What?" Eren asked instantly. "What's wrong?"

"You smell like orange chicken." Levi said in disgust. "Go brush you're teeth."

"I don't have a toothbrush, part of you're rules remember?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "In the second drawer to the left of the sink there should be an extra toothbrush."

Levi sat back down in my chair and waited for Eren. Levi had only had vegetables and rice and his breath smelled fine. Besides Eren wasn't one to complain about such things.

Eren returned with a wide smile. "All clean" He announced. "Now we can make out all we want"

Levi smirked at him.

"Come here" Eren said, moving in closer forward.

Levi stood up and met Eren's seductive gaze. Eren placed his hand under Levi's shirt and slowly stroked his skin.

He leaned down and began to nip at Levi's neck. Levi lifted his hands and wrapped the up around his shoulders.

"Levi" Eren whispered in his lover's ear as his hands began to roam farther up his shirt. "Do you remember what you told me at the wedding?"

"About fucking you til you saw stars?"

He nodded. "And something about bending me over a table…"

Levi grinned and pulled back to see his face. "Is that what you want me to do?"

He nodded.

Levi didn't waste my time. He tore off Eren's shirt and his pants and underwear soon followed. Their hands gripped at each other skin as they made out and Eren took off Levi's clothes. When they were both naked Eren sat against the table, Levi moved in closer and began to grind his body against Eren's.

"Shit" Eren cursed. "You're so hot."

In reply Leci slide his tongue out and licked up Eren's abdomen. Eren let out a whine of pleasure as Levi's tongue went below the normal boundary.

Levi licked his cock up and down, Eren moaned and bucked into his partner's mouth. Eren dug his fingers into Levi's hair and begged for more.

"Le-levi" He breathed. "Fu-uck me."

Levi stood up locked eyes with Eren, his were full of lust and wanting. And Levi wanted to give him exactly what he craved.

Levi lifted his fingers and placed them in Eren's mouth. "Suck" He instantly complied. Licking them and dipping his tongue between each one.

Levi took out his fingers once they were well covered in saliva.

"Turn around" Levi instructed Eren. "And bend over."

He was laid over the table with his ass high in the air; Levi took a moment to look him over like this. He was perfect. Really. The curves in his body, his skin tone, the small bites Levi had made all over him.

But it wasn't just his body that made him perfect; it was the other things, his laugh, his constant blushing, the way he made Levi feel…

No. Levi couldn't be thinking like this. It was one thing to apprentice his body but he was dipping into dangerous territory. Now was not the time for this.

Levi shouldn't be praising Eren he should be fucking him.

Levi came closer to Eren and placed the first finger in, he moved around until he got comfortable and Eren was begging for the second finger.

Once Levi added the second finger Eren moved back and forth on it slowly as I scissored him.

"It's easier with lube." He said as he squirmed around the third finger.

"But it's hotter this way." Levi remarked. "When you think about you're own saliva coating my fingers, dipping and digging into you."

Eren let out a moan as Levi rubbed against his prostate. "Are you try-trying to talk dirty?"

"Maybe I am" Levi whispered into his ear. "You gonna do anything about it?"

"No" His breath hitched as Levi thrusted his fingers into Eren. "I like it…keep going."

Levi pulled all three out and Eren groaned in dissatisfaction. "Face me." Levi demanded. "Now suck me."

Eren didn't complain. He got to his knees and took Levi in without hesitation. Eren rubbed his tongue along the tip and dipped it into the slit.

"Good," Levi moaned. "Get me nice and wet."

Eren sucked harder and dug his teeth in along the shaft.

"Again" Levi demanded "I'm gonna fuck myself in your mouth" Levi thrusted himself into Eren's mouth.

Eren pulled Levi deep in to the back of his throat. Levi was close to my release, there was no point trying to wait now.

"I'm gonn-na cum in you're mouth" Levi groaned as Eren's free hand groped his ass.

"Fu-fuck!" Levi screamed as he released into Eren's mouth. Levi's head fell back as he sighed in pleasure. He looked down at Eren, cum was smeared all over his mouth.

"Did you swallow?" Levi asked. "Did you like how I tasted in you're mouth?"

"Yes" Eren sighed. "But now-"

"Now it's your job to get me hard again." Levi stated. "Think you can handle that?"

Eren nodded as he stood to his feet. He licked the rest of Levi's cum off his mouth and swallowed it.

"What are you gonna do?" Levi asked. "How are you gonna get me back up?"

Eren crashed his lips onto Levi's and stuck his tongue in. He moved around as he ground his bare body to Levi's. Both his hands gripped down on Levi's ass tightly as he rubbed himself on his lover. Eren removed his mouth from Levi's and moved down to his nipple.

Eren ran his teeth against the sensitive skin, running his tongue around the hardened tip. Levi moaned in pleasure. He could already feel himself getting hard.

Eren moved to the other and repeated the process. He continued to bite and lick down Levi's chest until he was met with a hardened erection.

"Well" Eren sighed. "That didn't take long."

"Shut up" Levi said. "And turn around."

Once he was around Levi sucked on his fingers just enough to wet them, he stuck them in Eren once more, but re-stretching Eren wasn't necessary. He was ready to go, and urging Levi to get on with it.

Eren gave a cry as Levi pushed in and got comfortable. He started out slow, moving backward and forward, taking my time and enjoying the lewd noises Eren was making. But Eren was impatient. He was begging, saying Levi's name over and over again.

Levi pushed in harder and harder, going as fast as he could. The pleasure rolled though his body and he could feel his muscles growing tired.

"Ahhh" Eren cried as Levi thrusted into him. "Close" He moaned. "I-I'm close!"

Levi pounded into Eren again and he came all over the table; Eren's screams sent Levi over the edge as well. Levi could feel himself pour into Eren as they both finished.

They were both breathing heavily. Levi wanted to fall on top of Eren but he pulled out and they leaned back on the table.

"Sorry bout the table" Eren sighed.

"I'll… clean it later." Levi said shutting his eyes. "I need to sleep."

"I need to shower." Eren muttered.

"Go ahead."

"I can't move" Eren said. "I don't know if I'll ever move again.

"I'm goi-going to bed." Levi sighed and sat up from the table.

Eren followed. "You have to take me home."

"Take the couch" Levi muttered. "I'm too tried to drive."

"But the rules-"

"Screw the rules, I'm going to bed."

Levi woke up in a daze. It took him a moment to remember what day it was. It was Saturday; he looked over at his clock and saw that it was 12.14 in the afternoon. He slept in.

He slept in because he was exhausted. He was exhausted because Eren was over last night, they had sex and he was too tried to drive the kid home so he stayed over.

Levi sat up from his bed and looked around. Eren was probably still asleep on the coach.

Levi got up and showered. He dressed in causal weekend clothes and went out to the living room to check on Eren.

He walked into the living room expecting to see Eren snoring on the couch, not walking around in the kitchen.

Eren was at the stove cooking something, there was fresh coffee made, he was wearing my apron and his boxers with a fresh towel wrapped around his head. Nothing else. He looked like a house wife.

"Oi" Levi stated

Eren turned around and smiled. "Morning Levi or afternoon," He said. "I didn't know if you liked you're eggs scrambled or fried so I did both."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You weren't up and I didn't want to wake you, I was up hours ago and I got hungry."

"And you showered too?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, I smelled like sweat and sex. I had to wash the blankets I used."

"You used my washing machine and my shower?"

Eren looked concerned. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Levi stated. "You didn't."

"Then what's the problem? Just sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Eren" Levi sighed in aggravation. "I told you not to cook in my house."

"But I was up three hours before yo-"

"I don't care." Levi stated harshly. "I told you the rules Eren."

His face dropped. "Okay, I'm sorry I won't do it again.

"No" Levi said. "You won't."

"Well," Eren said putting two plates on the counter. "There's already toast and eggs-"

"Throw it out"

"What?" He asked.

"Throw it out, we aren't eating that."

"But I already made it." He argued.

"I'm not eating anything you make me Eren."

"God Levi its breakfast not a marriage proposal!"

"I don't give a fuck, we aren't having coffee and breakfast together. Its one thing that you stayed the night-"

"That was you're idea!" He shouted. "Are you seriously mad at me for this?"

"Of course I'm mad at you, you disobeyed me."

"I'm not you're dog, I don't have to obey you're every order."

"Fine," Levi stated. "Then leave."

"What?"

"You heard me, if you can't play by the rules then get the fuck out."

Eren looked incredibly hurt, but Levi didn't care. He was mad. "Go" He said.

Eren pushed past Levi without a word, threw on his clothes and left, muttering something about Armin picking him up. The door slammed behind him.

Levi threw out the food and dumped the coffee. He threw my apron in the wash with his bed sheets and a few other things that needed washing. As the washing machine ran Levi cleaned the rest of the house.

This was his regular Saturday routine, no need for that to change.

As Levi cleaned the living room he found Eren's socks under the coach. He pulled them out and held them for a moment.

So he spends the night, makes breakfast and leaves his socks here. Is there anything he can do right?

Yeah. Levi thought. There's a lot he does right. Levi sat on the coach and sighed. He shouldn't have yelled at him, or made him leave on those terms.

He pulled out his phone and went to his contact name. He considered just texting Eren and telling him to come back and get his stupid socks but Levi wanted him to know that he still wanted to be with him.

Levi called him. He didn't pick up, so Levi left a message.

"Eren, its Levi. You left your socks here and I want you to come get them tonight. So we can talk and fuck or something. I don't know, just come over tonight at seven. I'll see you then."

7.00

Levi didn't care. So what if he didn't come right away, not everyone was as punctual as Levi was. He could wait.

7.15

Maybe Eren doesn't check his voicemail? Some younger people are like that right? Levi sent him a text message.

To Eren; I called you earlier and told you you left your socks here, come get them so we can talk. I'm waiting.

7.30.

Levi called Eren again.

"Seriously Eren if you are ignoring me just…just stop. It's juvenile. This whole thing is, just come over or I'm coming there."

8.00

Levi was in his car on the way to Eren's. He could try to ignore Levi but Levi wasn't going to let him. Eren was being ridicules.

Levi parked in front of his apartment complex. He got out of his car and sent him a text message saying he was there. Levi went up to the door and buzzed for his apartment.

There was no reply.

Levi buzzed again…and again….and again.

Levi was just about to buzz a seventh time when Eren's voice came in from the receiver.

"If you're here to yell at me more then you should just go home."

"Eren, I don't want to argue. Just talk…okay?"

"Just talk?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Levi said. "And maybe fuck later."

He gave out a small laugh, but Levi could tell he was still upset.

"Eren?"

"Fine." He said. "I'll buzz you up."

* * *

**Authors Note **

**I changed the writing type so the story is no longer in first person.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eren's POV

Eren pressed the buzzer and allowed Levi in. Though he wasn't sure why. He was mad at Levi. He was being jerk.

Eren partly understood Levi's anger, Levi had set up rules and Eren had agreed to follow them. But they had been together for two weeks; they had spent so much time together, had so much sex and shared so many special moments. At least that's what Eren thought.

He wondered what Levi was thinking? What he thought they were. At the beginning he was so clear in stating that it was just sex. But there were so many looks, touches, things that had to mean something. He had to feel the same way, right?

There was a knock on the door. Eren stood from his seat and went to it.

"Hello?" He asked

"Eren?" Levi said. His voice sounded softer then usual. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know," Eren sighed. "I'm still upset."

"I know and I'm sorry for yelling at you and kicking you out."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to break your precious rules."

Levi laughed lightly. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that, I just- I just can't let you get comfortable with me."

"I know."

"And are you okay with that?"

"I-I don't know right now." Eren sighed and placed his head on the door. "This is hard."

"I knew it would be. That's why I made the list."

"Yeah" Eren said "But I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Me either. But we can't break anymore rules, okay?"

Eren was quiet a moment. Is this what he wanted? To be nothing more but Levi's sex object. He didn't want that all. But if the only other option was to not see Levi anymore, Eren knew what he had to do.

"Okay" He agreed. "No more rule breaking."

"Good. Now are you going to let me in?" Levi asked. "I've never had makeup sex before."

Eren opened the door and Levi was smiling up at him.

"Make up sex huh?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded with a crooked grin. "I hear it's really hot."

Eren took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist. "I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves."

Levi tilted his head up and met Eren's lips. Levi raised his arms and curled them around Eren's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Levi walked Eren back into his apartment, never breaking contact, even as he shut the door behind them.

Eren stuck out his tongue and ran it along Levi's lower lip, making the older man moan. Eren took his chance to invade Levi's mouth.

Levi broke their kiss panting for breath. "Where's the bedroom?" He asked

"This way" Eren said, he pulled away, taking Levi's hand to follow him. But Levi stood still.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked. "Do you wanna do it on the coach instead?"

Levi shook his head, his eyes looked wide with horror. "I'm not fucking you anywhere in this mess."

He pulled his hand away from Eren and went into the kitchen area. Eren had no idea what was wrong with Levi but then it dawned on him.

Ever since Mikasa had left Eren had been on his own, he spent all day at school and every night at Levi's. He hadn't cleaned his apartment in over three weeks.

"Oh my god." Levi said, Eren went to join him in the kitchen. Upon entering Eren saw what Levi was staring at.

A stink so full of dirty dishes that the counter was full of them as well. But it wasn't only dishes, there was take out, candy wrappers and half eaten bags of chips everywhere.

"Oh yeah" Eren sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew how much Levi liked to keep things clean. But how he was he supposed to know Levi was coming over now.

"If I knew you were coming I would have cleaned…"

"How do you live in this filth?" Levi asked.

"I just haven't had time to clean."

"Well we're making time." Levi said rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked.

"What does it look like? We're going to take care of this mess."

"Oh come on, hot makeup sex, remember?" Eren pleaded.

"There's no way I'm having sex until this place is clean, I could get a disease."

"Levi. It isn't that bad."

"Really? What's that?" He said pointing to a mashed chunk on the counter.

"A cockroach I killed a few days ago…"

Levi exhaled and threw his hands in the air. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"I'll make you a deal." Eren offered. "We can have sex and then clean up my kitchen."

"It's not just the kitchen, I saw a week old piece of pizza on your coffee table along with dirty clothes and more take out wrappers. You're entire house is a wreck."

"But the bed's clean."

Levi crossed his arms. "When was the last time you washed your sheets?"

"I don't know."

"There's no way. Get your sheets and throw them in the wash that way they'll be ready when we're done."

"Levi" Eren groaned.

"You start in the living room, get a trash bag and throw out everything."

"But-"

"Everything. Every wrapper, every bit of food and every dead bug. When you're finished then join me in here."

Eren didn't put up further argument. He stripped his sheets and took them down to the community laundry room. When he was back he took out a black trash bag and did as Levi said.

Eren honestly didn't realize how bad his place was. He found a lot of things that disgusted him; he couldn't even imagine what Levi would think of some of the things.

The food was the worst, it was everywhere, popcorn stuck between the coach cushions, top romen crumbs under the coach. Pizza stains on the carpet and couch, gum under the coffee table.

About halfway through his job Levi came out the check on him, Eren was currently collecting the used tissues that were crammed between the coach and the wall.

"Do I even want to ask about those?" Levi said.

"Wh- no it's not from that. God Levi, I'm not that gross. I get really bad allergies."

"Sure. When you're done with clean up make sure you dust."

"I don't have a duster."

Levi sighed. "Rags and cleaning solution will do."

Eren shook his head.

"Are you joking?" Levi growled. "What cleaning supplies do you have?"

"A vacuum."

"You don't even have a broom?"

"Nope."

"Oh my god." He sighed. "I'm not anywhere near done with your dishes, you go in and finish up while I run to the store."

"Levi you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. I'll be back soon."

Levi arrived back with two bags and a broom. The bags had Windex; a new sponge, all purpose cleaner, dish washing gloves, a feather duster and some cleaning towels.

"You went all out." Eren said.

"Yeah, now dust and vacuum the living room."

"Yes sir" Eren smiled, saluting as he went.

By the time Levi had finished all the dishes the entire living room was done. Eren called Levi in to inspect.

Levi went around the room; he turned over cushions and checked behind furniture, before giving Eren the all clear.

"You did a good job."

"Now we can do it?" Eren asked eagerly.

"Not quite, join me in the kitchen."

Eren liked working in the kitchen much more. Mainly because now he got to talk with Levi, Eren swept and cleaned the cupboards while Levi cleaned out Eren's fridge.

Eren found a lot of crumbs and cereal while he was sweeping, he swept it all into a pile while Levi asked him more questions about school.

God. Levi loved talking about school, he never asked Eren about anything else. Eren was getting tried of explaining every single class and every assignment surely Levi was bored too?

"Levi" Eren ventured. The older man turned to him. "Can we not talk about school?"

"Okay." Levi said. "Do you want me to tell you about work?"

"No… How about your family or childhood, something we haven't talked about before."

"Eren, I don't like talking about my past."

"Oooh. Something to hide?" Eren asked with a laugh.

"It's not that. I just don't want to talk about it."

"With me." Eren stated. "You don't want to talk about it with me."

Levi sighed and turned to Eren, who had stopped sweeping. "Eren you have to understand, my past is just too personal. If I talked about it with you…I would- I just can't."

"Whatever" Eren huffed. "I'm done sweeping."

"Did you dust?"

"Yeah."

"Clean the cupboards, put away the dishes, wipe the counter?"

"All finished."

"Then we're done." Levi said. "At least for here. Bedroom?"

"Sure." Eren huffed.

"Oh come on" Levi moved forward, he put his hands on Eren's cheeks. "We're almost done." He leaned and placed a small kiss on Eren's lips. "After the bedrooms clean we can do it."

"It's getting late."

"You're not tired are you?" Levi asked, he nuzzled into Eren's neck and slowly began placing open mouth kisses on his skin.

"Not too tried." Eren said.

"Good" Levi muttered, nibbling his way up Eren's neck.

"Levi!" Eren laughed as his lover began sucking his ear lobe. He pushed Levi off him with a smile. "You can't do that kind of stuff to me when sex isn't an option… I have to go to the laundry room to switch my load. You can start on the bedroom."

"I'll be waiting" Levi said with a wink. Eren sighed and pushed past him, but not before Levi slapped his ass lightly.

The bedroom was the easiest. It didn't have any food or wrappers in it. It was mainly just Eren's clothes. They were everywhere. When Eren came back he and Levi picked up everything and threw it into a pile to be washed the next morning.

Once the floor was clear Levi began to vacuum as Eren dusted and organized his drawers, though they were basically empty, with all his things in the laundry pile.

The bedroom was finished. Levi fell back on the bare bed with a sigh.

"Fuck. That took forever. Thank god that was the last of it." Levi was clearly wiped out.

"Levi-" Eren began shyly. Levi looked so tried, Eren didn't want to bother him. "We…we forgot something."

"Hm?" Levi asked. "What? The room's spotless."

"But we never did the bathroom."

"Oh my god. Please tell me it isn't full of mold and rust rings?"

"No, I keep it clean, at least cleaner then the rest of the place."

Levi sighed. "You go get the laundry and I'll finish the bathroom."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do." Levi stated. "But when we fuck you're doing all the work."

When Eren came back with the sheets Levi was lying on the bed once again.

"Did you do the bathroom already?"

"Yeah" Levi said with a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"I hate to ruin your relaxation but I have to make the bed."

"Whatever" Levi groaned, he rolled off the bed to the floor. "Go ahead."

It was a single person bed and Eren easily made it on his own. He was slightly embarrassed that his sheets were the ones he had had since junior high, Spider-man. But hopefully Levi wouldn't care.

"Levi" Eren asked, as he lightly kicked the man who was crumpled up on his floor. "Are you awake?"

"Huh?" Levi barely opened his eyes to look at Eren. "Yeah, why?"

"The bed's made." Eren offered Levi a hand up and the older man took it. Levi stared down at the sheets but didn't say a word as he took off his shirt and climbed in between the sheets.

Eren stripped down to his boxers and climbed in on the other side. It was a smaller bed then the two were used to, but they fit, both leaning in and facing each other.

Levis eyes were heavy and he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Okay," He yawned. "Fuck me, Eren."

"I don't think you're up for it." Eren yawned back, he was tried too. He could easily fall asleep.

"Whatever. I'm always up for it."

"Fine, come here"

Eren lay on his back as Levi slowly lay on top of him.

"Kiss me." Eren instructed. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren softly, he pulled back to yawn before continuing.

His kisses were so lazy, not passionate, not heated, so not Levi that it made Eren giggle.

"What's so funny?" Levi hissed.

"You're way too tried to do this."

"Go fuck yourself" Levi groaned.

"I just might have to" Eren laughed.

"Whatever." Levi rolled off Eren and retuned to his side of the bed. "I'm sleeping here."

"I kinda figured that."

"But this is the first and last time."

"Got it." Eren stated.

"And if you even think of cuddling with me I'll whip your ass."

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually" Eren grinned.

"You know what I mean." Levi said. "This is your fault."

"You're the one who wanted to clean."

"Like I wanted to waste my night picking up after you." Levi said yawning. Eren knew he was about to pass out.

"I think you enjoyed it." Eren said.

"Yeah right." He yawned again

"I know how much you like to clean."

"Not when it's your shit."

"Especially when it's my shit." Eren argued. "You liked cleaning with me."

"It was bearable." Levi said lazily.

"More then bearable." Eren said.

"Well anything would be." Levi sighed. "As long as I'm with you."

Eren didn't have anything to say to that. He wondered if Levi was even aware he had said it, he leaned up and peered over Levi's shoulder to see that he was already asleep.

Eren fell back on his bed and sighed, before turning over to face Levi's back. It was a nice view and Eren couldn't wait to see it in the morning.

When Eren opened his eyes he was slightly alarmed. Alarmed that the view he had fallen asleep to had changed. But he awoke to an even better one.

Eren was on his side, and so was Levi. But the older man's face was berried in Eren's chest, his arm was draped over Eren's torso and their legs were intertwined. Eren smiled and breathed in the morning air along with the smell of Levi's shampoo.

He tucked his head down and wrapped his arm around Levi, pulling him in just a little closer. Eren vaguely wondered what was so wrong with this. Why it couldn't be like this all the time. It felt so wonderful, so warm. Why didn't Levi want this, would he be mad if he knew it was happening?

Eren got his answer when Levi rustled beneath him and his half closed eyes met Eren's.

"Morning Levi" Eren whispered, he leaned down and kissed his lover's messy morning hair.

Levi yawned and looked down at his arm and legs. He slowly pulled away, leaving Eren cold as he sat up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey you cuddled me first." Eren explained as he sat up next to him.

"I've never cuddled in my life."

"Well you did last night, I woke up and you were attached to me."

"And you just left me there?" Levi asked.

"I tried to pry you off but you just clung harder." Eren lied.

He and Levi had just fought over the rules, what if Levi got mad because Eren have just accepted Levi's body and pulled him in closer. Eren didn't want that.

"Hm." Levi said. "What time is it?"

Eren grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He had a missed text message from Armin and another from Thomas.

"It's eight thirty-two." Eren said. Levi jumped up from the bed quickly.

"What is it? Do you have work?"

"Yes," Levi said. "Can I use your shower and borrow a fresh shirt?"

"Sure" Eren said with a grin. "Do you want me to join you?"

Levi sighed. "If only I had the time." He stripped off his clothes quickly and ran to the bathroom.

Eren laid back on the bed and listened to Levi curse as he stepped into the cold shower, he must have been in a hurry.

Eren decided to help out. He collected Levi's things and set them on the bed with his two best shirts for Levi to pick from. As he grabbed Levi's previously discarded pants he heard Levi's phone go off.

Eren dug into the pocket and pulled the phone out. He stared down at the caller ID.

Someone named Mike. The ID was a picture of two men, one was Levi, he was naked and being embraced by a much larger man. The big guy, Mike, had shaggy blonde hair and a beard; he was also naked and was kissing Levi on the head while taking the photo.

Eren was hit with a sudden ache of jealously. Who was this guy? What was this photo and when was it taken, why was it taken?

Maybe Mike was one of Levi's old flings, calling to try and get him back. Or maybe…Maybe Levi was cheating on Eren.

No that would require them to be exclusive. Eren knew they weren't, they were both free to see other people, but he never thought Levi really would.

What kind of person could go out with multiple people at once? Levi? Was he that kind of person, who had a phone full of people he could summon for sex at any given time? Was he currently having sex with this Mike person?

He couldn't be, could he? Levi was at Eren's every night. But maybe in the afternoon or before work? Maybe the reason Levi didn't want Eren to sleepover was because of his early morning booty calls.

"Is that my phone?"

Eren turned around as saw Levi in nothing but a towel standing in the doorway. His body was still wet; his hair was a shaggy mess. He looked great.

"Who called?" Levi came into the room quickly and began to dress.

"It was Mike." Eren stated.

Levi's eyes darted up to Eren's for a moment. "He works with me," He said causally. "He's probably calling because I'm late."

"So he's what? Your co-worker?"

"Yeah."

"And do you sleep with all your co-workers?" Eren asked before he could stop himself.

Levi sighed, as if he saw this coming. He looked up at Eren. "You saw his caller ID?

"You're naked."

"He's naked, I'm wearing pants." Levi explained.

"Because that makes it better?" Eren asked "Who is he, why was he naked in the first place?"

"Because he took that after we had sex. He set it as his contact and I never bothered to change it."

"Are you still sleeping with him?" Eren could hear how pathetic he sounded, but he was jealous. There was no point in hiding it.

Levi sighed as he finished dressing himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and began tying his shoes.

"Well" Eren continued. "Are you?"

"No. But if I was it wouldn't be any of your business."

"So I don't have a right to know you else your fucking?"

"I don't ask you who else you're with."

"Because you know I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"Please Eren, your making a fool of yourself." Levi stated.

"Oh am I? Because I don't want you running around fucking whoever you want?"

"Look Eren" Levi stood. "Me and Mike have been over for a long time, but I have the right to see anyone else I want…and so do you."

"Then maybe I will," Eren spat. "Maybe I'll start sleeping with everyone I know, would you like that?"

Levi sighed. "We aren't together Eren, if that's what you want to do, you have the right." Levi moved past Eren, he stopped in the doorway. "I have to go to work now, I'll see you tonight?"

"No."

"Eren you can't be mad-"

"I'm not mad. I have a paper due." Eren said.

"Tomorrow night?"

"I'm making plans with Armin."

"How about I call you?"

"No." Eren said. "I'll call you."

Eren was upset. Levi had left; Eren leaned back on his bed and took out his phone. He went to his inbox but instead of reading and replying to Armin's messages he pressed on the call button. He wanted to hear his best friend's voice. He would know what to say.

"Hello?" A voiced asked from the other end of the phone.

"Thomas?" Eren asked.

"Yes. Were you expecting someone else?"

"I thought I was calling Armin."

Thomas let out a small laugh. "Well how'd you end up calling me?"

"I had texts from both of you I guess I pressed the wrong one. Sorry, I'm exhausted."

"Another late night with Levi?" Thomas asked slowly.

"Yeah" I laughed. "He wanted to clean my entire apartment, and then he fell asleep."

"Who would want to clean your place, it's a pig sty."

"It is not!" Eren exclaimed. "You should see it now. It's sparkling."

"Is that a real invitation?" Thomas asked.

Eren thought a moment. Thomas was a great person; they had been friends for years. There was no trouble in letting him come over alone.

"Yeah, why not." Eren said. "You wanna come over now?"

"I can't today." Thomas sighed. "Besides isn't Levi still there?"

"No." Eren stated. "We kind of got in a fight last night and then again this morning."

"Oh" Thomas sounded excited but he tried his best to mask it. "Did you guys break up or something?"

"No, you cant break up if your aren't a couple."

"Well you like him don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then he must be a good person, he'll realize he's an idiot for fighting with someone as amazing as you and come running back."

"Hah, maybe."

"He'd be a real asshat if he let you get away."

"Thanks Thomas… Anyway, I should call Armin. He messaged me last night and I never wrote back." Eren sighed. "I'll See ya later."

"Bye Eren"

Eren hung up the phone and carefully dialed Armin's number.

"Armin?"

"Yup." He chimed. "You get my text?"

"Not really, I was with Levi last night so I just got it."

"You're still with him then?" Armin sighed. For the past two weeks he had been waiting for Eren to break it off with Levi. He didn't approve at all.

"Kinda."

"What does kinda mean?" Armin asked.

"We just got in a little fight."

"How are you feeling?" Armin knew how Eren got when he fought with someone. Eren always needed to talk it out; and Armin was almost always the person he went to.

"I feel pretty good; I talked to Thomas and he said some nice things."

"Thomas?" Armin asked. "He called you?"

"No. I called him."

"Wow" Armin said in mock hurt. "You call him over your best friend. I'm hurt."

"It wasn't on purpose, but it felt good talking to him. He's a cool guy."

"I've only been telling you that for that past two years." Armin said. "You need to date someone like him."

"Tell me about it." Eren sighed. "Wait… Do you think he'd still go out with me?"

"Of course I mea- Eren no." Armin said. "No way, if your going to hurt Thomas to get even with Levi or something-"

"-No, he's my friend. I would never use him like that." Eren defended

"Then you like him, you would go out with him because you like him?"

"I guess, I don't not like him. He's nice, funny and good looking. I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well I say to go for it. I think you need to that someone and not just sleep with them."

"Yeah" Eren said. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Eren I'm going to hang up, you're going to call Thomas and ask him out. Okay?"

"Okay." Eren said excitedly. It was about time he gave Thomas a real chance. "I'll call him right now. Do you think he'll say yes if I ask over the phone?"

"This is Thomas you're talking about. If you proposed over the phone he'd say yes."

"Then I'll do it. I'll ask him out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Levi's POV.

He didn't call.

Levi waited for Eren for two whole days and he still hadn't heard a thing from him.

Sure, he had a paper due and then he was hanging out with Armin. Both those nights had come and gone without a single, call, text or voicemail.

It wasn't that Levi missed Eren, or that he was horny and just wanted to have sex with him. Levi just wanted Eren to talk to him, to feel like he still could.

It was Saturday night, three days since Levi left Eren's apartment to go to work. Levi had to get up early to go to work at the flower shop. He wasn't looking forward to it, he was tired, he hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights.

He didn't want to see people, to smile at customers who were buying flowers for their loved ones. He didn't even want to get out of bed. But he didn't have a choice, this was his job after all.

He got up from his bed slowly on Sunday morning. The first thing he did was check his phone to see if Eren had called. He hadn't.

Levi took his phone into the bathroom, he put it down so he could hear it ring if Eren called while he was showering.

As the he waited for the water to turn warm he scrolled through the photos on his phone, he had maybe twenty. All taken by Hangi, Erwin or Mike.

He stopped at Mike's caller ID, the original photo was quite inappropriate but Mike had cropped it so it didn't show any nudity. He felt anger as he stared at it, this dumb photo had caused Eren to get upset.

Without a second thought Levi deleted the photo, Mike didn't need a caller ID anyway. He placed his phone down and entered the shower.

He washed his hair slowly, when he had washed out the shampoo and conditioner, he reached to turn off the water. He stopped and pulled his hand back, he let the water slowly run down his body.

He wondered what would have happened if he let Eren into the shower with him a few days ago. Eren never would have seen Mike call, they wouldn't have fought. He wouldn't be waiting for Eren's call.

Maybe Eren would be showering with him now. He desperately wanted Eren to be there, if the little brat was he would have made a move by now. Eren would have rubbed soap all over Levi's body, touching every inch of him. Lathering the soap up until it foamed. Eren would have let his hands wonder down to Levi's cock…

Levi looked down and saw himself began to harden as he thought about Eren. Levi placed his hands on his member but imagined them to be Eren's hands.

Levi stoked himself and leaned back against the wall as he moaned out Eren's name. Eren would have dropped down on the floor and licked up the shaft, making Levi weak in the knees.

He would dart his tongue around the tip and lick into the slit, making Levi moan even more.

Levi continued to imagine Eren pleasuring him as he touched himself. He pumped himself vigorously, calling out Eren's name as a curse.

By this time Eren would have began deep throating, taking all of Levi into his mouth, stoking the base as Levi thrusted into his lovers mouth. Levi would have had his hand tangled in Eren's hair, begging him for more, bucking into him.

Levi was running his hands around his cock, squeezing it and stoking it, he was so close. He cursed as let his head fall back; He would have been begging Eren, pleading for him to keep going, yanking on Eren's hair as he thrusted through his orgasm.

Levi came in his hand. He took a moment against the wall to catch his breath, before stepping back into the stream of water, washing himself off.

He couldn't remember the last time he jerked himself off. At least like this, it would normally make him feel better. But now he missed Eren, he wanted him. He wanted him any way he could have him.

Levi made up his mind; he would go back to Eren's tonight. And apologize again. And this time he would find out what make up sex was like.

Levi got to work six minutes late, but Erwin didn't mention it. They weren't too busy; Levi was on the front counter today. His least favorite job. He was forced to interact with people in person and over the phone.

Hangi came in and brought doughnuts and coffee, she did this every weekend. The only time she wasn't swamped at work. She would say a few words to Levi before going to find Erwin; usually she would stay a few hours. Help out in the shop or screw her husband in his office when they thought no one would notice.

Levi always did.

A few minutes after a particularly loud sex session Hangi came out to the front counter. She took a chair next to Levi and sighed.

"Man, I love Sundays."

"You could at least try to be quiet next time." Levi grumbled.

"Oh you heard that?" She smiled

"I always do."

"I'm not going to apologize," Hangi said. "Besides we both know public sex doesn't bother you."

Levi scowled at her as she laughed. "So how's your little boytoy?"

"He isn't a boytoy and he's fine." Levi stated.

"And you? You don't sound like yourself."

"It's nothing."

"It's something."

"I'm just tired." He growled

"No, I know tried Levi. And drunk Levi, and need to get laid Levi. I know them all, but you've got me stumped."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"So there is something!" She exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"So what if there is, doesn't mean I'm telling you about it."

"Yes you will or I'll bug you all day." She threatened

Levi sighed. "It's just a dumb little spat with Eren."

"Your first fight?"

"Not really a fight, Mike called me and Eren was asking about him. That damn caller ID he had made Eren think that… I don't know. Eren was upset. He said he'd call but he didn't."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said earnestly. "Are you seeing anyone other then Eren right now?"

"Of course not. He's enough on his own; I couldn't handle anyone else in addition."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Of course it is. What else would it be?"

"Well, when you were screwing Mike you were also screwing two other guys at the same time. Mike is as much a handful as Eren is and you managed multiple men then."

"Your point?"

"Maybe the reason you aren't trying with anyone else is because deep down you just want to be with Eren."

"Have you been experimenting on yourself again?" He asked

"You know I haven't. I know you don't take me seriously but I think you need to ask yourself if you have feelings for Eren." She stood from her chair and gave Levi an unreturned hug from behind. "Just think about it."

"Welcome to Hangi's Flowers." Levi greeted.

The boy who just entered the shop headed over to the cooler, he examined the flowers slowly. Levi knew right away he would need help, the poor boy looked helpless.

Levi waited for the body to make his rounds, look everything over before he intervened.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked form behind the counter.

"Yes, I need an arrangement for tonight."

"Great. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really flower wise, but I'd like the color to be red."

"Okay and do you have a price in mind?"

"I don't know, nothing too expensive. I still have to pay for dinner." The boy smiled.

"The flowers are for a date?" Levi asked. Erwin always pushed him to make small talk with the costumers.

"A first date."

"Okay, so you want red for romance?"

"No, red's opposite green on the color wheel, and my date has green eyes. So I thought it would look good."

Levi nodded. "Follow me to the cooler."

Levi helped the boy pick out a handful of red Spray Roses, magenta Sweet William and finally a few light red Gerberas. Levi grabbed a few cheaper filler plants.

As Levi began to arrange and wrap the flowers the boy wondered the shop a bit more. Levi finished and called the boy over.

"Alright, are these to go or to be delivered?"

"Oh I'll take them; I'm meeting my date at a restaurant."

"Okay, would you like to fill out a card?"

"Totally."

Levi handed the boy a small card and a pen. The boy wrote down a small note. Levi didn't mean to read as the boy wrote but a certain word caught his attention.

Eren.

He looked more closely at the words the boy was writing.

Eren,

I'm so glad we're finally doing this.

You've always been such a great friend,

I'm so happy that you're giving me a chance.

- Thomas

Thomas handed Levi the card to be placed in the arrangement. Levi's mind was reeling. This couldn't be his Eren, right?

He wasn't that kind of person, he wouldn't go out with two people at once. But Thomas had talked about green eyes, Eren had green eyes. Levi had to know for certain.

"So this Eren guy…" Levi began as he tallied up the flower prices. "You just met him recently?"

"No, we go to the same college, known him almost three years now."

"You go to Shina University?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The kid smiled.

That's where Eren went. He had been for nearly three years. Levi didn't need anymore evidence, the Eren this kid was talking about was Levi's Eren.

Levi shrugged. "It was either that or Maira community college."

Thomas nodded.

"So do you have a special night planned out for this Eren guy?" Levi tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm taking him to a nice dinner, then we're going to an aquarium. He has this thing about aquatic animals and then I'm making him dessert at my place."

"Well," Levi said. "You're going all out."

Thomas nodded. "I really like him. And he's been seeing this real asshole so he deserves a good time."

Asshole? Had Eren said that?

Levi gave Thomas his total, he paid and Levi slowly handed him the flowers. Thomas took them, thanked Levi and was gone.

Levi tried not to think about Eren while he drove home from work. Eren, on a date right now. On a date with some young, hot guy who wanted more then just sex. How could Levi compete with that?

Levi had pushed Eren into it; he told him it was okay to see someone else. How could he be that stupid?

Levi wasn't jealous. He couldn't be, he had never been jealous and why would he be now. It was just dinner after all, and some dumb fish in tanks and then dessert…wait what if Thomas meant sex. Was Eren going to sleep with him? Would he do that?

Levi needed to find out.

Levi pulled into his usual parking spot in front of Eren's building. He knew Eren still had a few hours of his date left but he wanted to be there when he got home. He wanted to tell Eren right away that he was sorry and then fuck him until he forgot all about Thomas.

He considered texting Eren, telling him to come back to his apartment and talk, but Levi wanted to do this in person.

10.30

No Eren.

11.00

Nothing. He considered calling Eren but decided to wait just a little longer.

12.00

Levi was getting tried of waiting. Where was Eren?

12.30

Levi was getting tired

1.05.

Levi was asleep.

Levi woke up to the sound of light tapping. It took a moment for his eyes to come in focus. The first thing he realized was how sore his neck was. He sat up and rubbed the back of it.

He was never sleeping in a car again. It was already morning, the front window the car was topped with morning dew.

The tapping continued. Followed by the calling of Levi's name. It was hard to hear through the window but he knew it was Eren.

He dreaded looking up and seeing the boy, how would he explain this? Staying outside his place all night like some stalker.

"Levi!" Eren said louder.

Levi groaned and looked up, Eren looked concerned as he waved Levi out of the car.

He sighed and opened the door, the morning air was cold. Levi's heart fell as he looked Eren up and down. He was wearing the same thing he wore on their second date. He had flowers in hand, flowers that Levi had wrapped yesterday.

He was just getting home. He stayed over with Thomas.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Levi grumbled, pulling his coat tightly around himself.

"This is where I live…how long…How long have you been here?"

"All night."

"All night?" He exclaimed, "Jesus you're lucky you didn't freeze! Come inside and get some coffee."

"No Eren."

"No?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have come here, I'll go."

Levi turned but Eren caught him by the arm and jerked the older man to face him.

"What is it?"

"I said its nothing." Levi pushed Eren off.

"It's obviously something…are you mad at me, mad that I didn't call you?"

Levi sighed and leaned back on his car. Eren walked forward and placed his hands on Levi's hips.

"I'm sorry for not calling..."

Eren. That idiot thought that was all that was wrong.

"I've just been busy." Eren said.

"I can see that" Levi scoffed. "You're all dressed up."

"Oh yeah," Eren said. "Just hanging out with a friend."

"A friend that bought you flowers?"

Eren shrugged. "Okay, so it was more of a date."

"Must have been some date" Levi said bitterly. "You even spent the night." Levi sat up and pushed Eren off of him.

"You can't be mad?" Eren said.

"Can't I?" Levi challenged.

"You told me to see other people."

"I didn't mean to-"

"What? You're allowed to and I'm not? Because that isn't fair Levi, it's one way or the other. So make up your mind and stop being an asshole."

Levi's face fell. So that's what Eren thought of him. That's what Thomas said and now Eren was confirming it.

"I'm sorry." Levi said quietly.

"It's fine. Just don't say things you don't mean anymore…and if it helps you feel better, there isn't going to be a second date."

Levi's head jerked up. "What? Why? Did Thomas do something?"

Eren stared at Levi. "I never told you his name."

Levi sighed and fell back against the car. "Damn. You're right."

"How did you know?-"

"-He came by the flower shop, didn't you see his card? From Hangi's flowers?"

"Oh. I never even read it." Eren said. He picked the card out and read it to himself. He was silent a moment before looking up at Levi. "So…Is this why you're here? Because you knew about the date?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"But if that is the reason" Eren began. "Then you must have been jealous."

"Pfft" Levi sighed. "You wish."

"You were." Eren said smugly. "That's why you were here all night. You were waiting up for me."

"I don't see a point in this."

"My point" Eren beamed. "Is that if you were jealous enough to come here then you must…"

"What?" Levi spat. "Must what?"

"Care." He said. "About me…or about us?"

Levi didn't say a word. He just looked at the young man in front of him.

"Levi?" Eren asked. "Are you going to say something or just stare at me?"

"I don't know" Levi said hoarsely. "I don't know what to say."

"I'll make it easy for you." Eren moved in again and rested his hands on Levi's hips. "Yes or no?"

Levi looked up to meet the young man's gaze.

"If you say yes then…then no one else. Just the two of us, together. And if you say no then nothing changes. We both see whoever we want without bothering the other. It's up to you."

"What is it you want?" Levi asked.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean, what about Thomas?"

Eren smiled. "Thomas is one of my best friends but I don't care about him like that. And he realized the same thing, we're just friends."

"Friends that fuck each other." Levi muttered bitterly.

Eren laughed. "Where did that assumption come from?"

"Assumption? You stayed at his place last night. I'm not an idiot."

Eren laughed again. "Yes you are Levi." He broke out into a fit of giggles. "He lives with Armin. I slept in Armin's room."

"Then you didn't sleep with Thomas?"

"I just said that."

"And you don't like him anymore?"

"I don't think I really did. It was just nice to go out for once, you know, a real date."

"I could take you on real dates." Levi muttered.

"I bet you could." Eren said. "Only question is will you?"

"Eren." Levi began. "I don't know what I'm doing. I've never done this before."

"I haven't either, but I don't think it'll be hard." Eren leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the corner of Levi's mouth. "I'm willing to try if you are."

"Okay" Levi breathed. He reached forward and found Eren's lips. Levi's hands curled around his neck as Levi pulled him in closer.

Levi could feel Eren smiling against his lips. Eren's hands moved from Levi's hips up his shirt, feeling the muscles and gripping around the older man's back.

Eren pushed Levi against the car as he shoved his tongue down Levi's throat. The older man moaned in contentment as Eren began to roll his hips into him.

"Should we-" Eren breathed between kisses. "Go upstairs?"

Levi shook his head. "Too far."

Eren pulled away "Well I'm not screwing you against this car, that's for certain."

Levi grinned. "How about inside of it?"

Eren thought for a moment. "Why not?" He shrugged.

Levi turned and opened the back door and pushed Eren in. He fell back against the leather seat, Levi crawled on top of him, closing the door behind them.

Levi didn't waste a second; his hands went to work on the buttons of Eren's shirt as he dipped down and sucked the skin of Eren's neck.

Eren was breathing fast. "This is so hot." He sighed. He bucked his hips up against Levi as the older man finished on Eren's shirt. Levi threw his own over to the floor and began placing wet kisses all over Eren's abdomen.

"You been working out?" Levi panted as he licked down Eren's abs.

"Litt-little bit" Eren moaned. Levi tongue brushed against Eren's clothed erection. "God Le-Levi, stop teasing."

Levi unbuttoned Eren's pants, the younger man arched up so Levi could pull them off completely.

"Shit!" Levi cursed as he hit his head on the top of the car. Eren let out a giggle. "What's so funny, brat?"

"Nothing, and don't call me brat. We're dating now." Eren smiled. "Now take off your pants."

Levi didn't say a thing as he took off his pants and underwear, careful not to hit his head again.

Levi's dick was already leaking with precum, as he lifted up Eren's legs. He pulled one of them over his shoulder for a better angle.

Levi sucked on his fingers as he watched Eren writhe underneath him; the younger man was constantly thrusting his hips upward, begging for friction.

Eren cursed. "Do it already" He whined.

Levi put in his first finger, he kept it still, watching as Eren grew impatient.

"Levi." He begged. Eren let out a small moan as Levi's second finger invaded him. The older man began to move them in and out slowly.

His own erection was aching for attention but he knew he needed to wait. His third finger went in, and Eren arched his back off the seat in pleasure. Levi started thrusting into him, hitting Eren's soft spot a few times.

Eren heaved as began to beg for more. Levi took out all three fingers, he used his own precum to lube himself up before moving to Eren's entrance.

He moved in carefully, Eren whined but told Levi to keep going. Levi pulled out slowly and then pounded into Eren's prostate.

Eren's back pushed off the sticky seat. Eren was a sweaty mess, moaning and whining. Making those incoherent noises that drove Levi insane.

"There" Eren begged as Levi slammed into him again. "Again" Eren's eyes were rolled back in his head as he moaned for more.

Levi knew he was right on the edge of cumming, any moment now…Mid thrust he hit his head on the roof again. He stopped moment to rub his head, Eren was whining under him.

Levi shook off the pain and starting moving again. He didn't last long before he came inside of Eren, he kept going, fully aware that his cum was spilling all over his seats. Eren's release came quickly, he spilled all over his chest, and it slowly dripped down and over his stomach.

Levi would have to clean the entire car now. But it was well worth it. With no other choice Levi laid down on Eren's sticky chest. It was disgusting.

Levi could feel Eren's heartbeat slow and his breathing relax. His fingers slowly wove themselves in Levi's hair.

"We should have sex in your car more often." Eren sighed.

"I kept hitting my head."

"But it was so good." Eren smiled lazily. "So hot."

Levi couldn't argue that. "But it was too messy."

"I'll help you clean it."

"Oh really?" Levi asked, he nuzzled into Eren's neck.

"Of course. I have all the supplies upstairs."

"That's perfect."

"You're perfect" Eren said, kissing the top of Levi's head.

"Are you gonna say cheesy shit like that all the time now? Because if you are I think I'm gonna have to dump you."

"Oh please." Eren smiled. "You know you like it."

"Yeah right, brat."

"Stop calling me that!" Eren laughed. "Anything but that."

"All the other names are dumb."

"No they aren't."

Levi sat up on Eren's chest to look at him. "Yes they are. Pumpkin, sugar, cupcake, honey."

"You're only naming the food ones! What about sweetheart?"

"Fuck no."

"Sweetie?"

"That's exactly like sweetheart."

"Baby?"

"With the age difference? You really want me to call you baby?"

Eren made a face. "Yeah, that was a bad idea. But you have to keep an open mind." Eren argued

"None of these are us." Levi stated. "We aren't some cheesy love sick couple."

"I hate to break it to you babe," Eren said seriously. "But I fully intend on being a cheesy lovesick couple."

Levi groaned into Eren's chest. "It's like you're begging me to dump you."

"I am not. I just…I want this to be real. I want to be your boyfriend, I want to go on dates and have breakfast in bed and dumb pet names."

"That's what dating is to you?"

Eren nodded. "That and crazy, hot, amazing, mind blowing sex."

"Well then" Levi smirked. "I guess I can give it a try."

"Good." Eren said kissing him. "Now pick a name."

Levi groaned. "Fine…Babe wasn't terrible?"

"No." Eren agreed. "It wasn't." He bit his lip and stared at Levi.

"What is it you want now?" Levi asked.

"Babe…" Eren began he wrapped his arms around Levi's back. "If I promise to clean it up…can we go again?"

Levi smirked. "Sure thing…Babe."

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**I really want to thank everyone for reading my fic, commenting, favoriting and following! I'll be updating again on Thursday.**

**And don't feel too bad for Thomas I already have someone new lined up for him.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Eren's POV**

Things were going great for Eren. He had just aced his last two tests; his new relationship with Levi was doing well and tomorrow was his birthday.

Eren had been waiting years for his twenty-first birthday; he was the youngest of all his friends so whenever they went out he was always stuck as the designated driver.

But tomorrow night his friends were taking him to a club and he was more then excited. Reiner was picking everyone up at ten and offered to pay the entire tab, the only thing that would make the night perfect was if Eren could convince Levi to go with him.

His boyfriend was currently sitting on the coach next to him, reading some work papers and ignoring Eren completely.

Eren was supposed to be studying but all he could think of was a way to get Levi to join them. They had only been dating three days but it had been the best three days of Eren's life.

He was convinced that sex was better in a relationship, they sure had it more. Levi had stayed over every night since they decided to date and Eren was loving it.

The first morning Eren actually caught Levi trying to sneak out, Eren had to remind him that they were actually dating now and sneaking out was a no no. But that wasn't Levi's last slip up.

The second night Eren invited Levi over around dinner time, expecting them to eat together but Levi ate before. The morning after Levi had gotten up and bought himself coffee down the street, Eren had to explain to him that it was fine to use Eren's kitchen.

But Eren was happy. Even if Levi had no idea what he was doing, he was content to be with him as he figured it all out.

Levi rustled beside Eren, they were facing each other on the coach with their feet in the center of it as they laid back on the arm rests.

Eren crept his foot closer to Levi's and stroked his bare foot slowly.

A small smile broke out on Levi's face but his eyes stayed on his papers.

Eren's big toe made lazy circles on Levi's foot before creeping up and rubbing up his leg.

"Eren." Levi said in a warning tone.

"Hmm?" Eren asked innocently.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Yeah I'm trying to study." Eren said seriously. "Now stop distracting me."

Eren looked back at his school and moved his foot between Levi's spread thighs; he rubbed up against Levi's knee causally.

Levi snapped his legs shut, trapping Eren's foot. Eren looked down. "Oh, how did that get there?" He said with a light smile.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "I don't know; just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Of course." Eren smiled. Levi opened his legs again, but Eren didn't move, he just lowered his feet so they rested on the coach.

He waited a while to make another move; he waited until Levi was sucked back into his work. Eren moved his foot up until it rubbed on Levi's crotch.

Levi cleared his throat and Eren pretended not to notice and he kneaded against Levi's cock.

"Eren" Levi's breath hitched. "Hangi will kill me if I don't finish this by tomorrow."

"I'm not stopping you." Eren said plainly pressing against him again.

"Dammit" Levi cursed. "I can't right now."

"Fine by me." Eren smiled. He moved his foot back before shoving it forward, causing a whimper to escape Levi's mouth.

"You feel pretty hard." Eren grinned.

"You little brat" Levi growled.

"Ah ah ah" Eren shook his head.

"Babe." Levi sighed. "Please take your foot off of me."

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

Levi breathed in deeply trying to keep his resolve. "I have work to do."

"You can't take a break?" Eren pouted. "Even for me."

"No."

"Even for sex with me?"

"Afraid not, tomorrow night okay?"

Eren shook his head again. "It's my birthday remember, I told you yesterday I'm going out with friends."

"We can do something before then." Levi reasoned.

"But won't you be lonely if I'm gone all night?"

Levi scoffed. "I'll be just fine."

"Please," Eren begged. "Please come. Everyone really wants to meet you!"

"Why would I want to spend my evening with a bunch of drunken college students?"

"Because you'd be with me."

Levi sighed. "I'm too old to go clubbing, I'd feel out of place."

"No you wouldn't" Eren scooted forward, resting his arms on Levi's legs. "I'd make you have fun."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Eren smiled. "I can imagine it. The two of us crammed together on the dance floor, sweaty and drunk, pushed in closer by the crowd. Me grinding all over your body, touching you everywhere."

"As tempting as that is, you'd want to be with your friends too. You'd be torn between them and me. I don't want that. You go and enjoy your time with them."

"But it's my birthday. I want to spend it with my first boyfriend."

"Trust me." Levi said. "I have something planned."

Eren moved forward excitedly. "What is it?"

"Not telling." Levi stated. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one." Levi smiled. "I promise."

"Fine." Eren sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact that we're both hard now."

"You too?" Levi asked in a low tone. He moved forward to look Eren right in the face. "You get hard just from touching me? Just from your foot rubbing on me?"

Eren nodded, waiting for what Levi would do next.

"Well that's too bad, because I have work to do." He rested back on the coach.

"Come on." Eren begged. "We've never fucked on my coach before."

"I'll put it on the list then." Levi stated as he read his work.

"List?" Eren asked.

"Yeah the list." Levi said, he was clearly not planning to explain.

"What list?" Eren begged.

Levi sighed and put down his work. "List of things to do together, fucking on the coach, in the shower, blindfolding, phone sex."

Eren stared at his boyfriend. "You have a list of sexual things to do with me?"

"Started it on our first date, added to it ever since."

"Can I- can I read it?"

"Nope." Levi stated. "That'll ruin it. I need to surprise you sometimes, keep it interesting."

"I already told you that I hate surprises."

"Well that's too bad." Levi smiled. "Because tomorrow night you're getting a big one."

It was seven. Eren was waiting in his apartment. Levi was supposed to be there any minute with Eren's birthday surprise.

He found it hard not to imagine what it could be. Levi had a lot of strange kinks and ideas, Eren had no way of knowing which Levi would make a reality tonight.

He leapt from the coach when his apartment buzzer went off.

"Levi?" Eren asked through the buzzer.

"Police." A deep voice said. "I got a call from someone in this building, can you buzz me up?"

"Sure, okay." Eren said in disappointment. He buzzed the officer up.

He sunk back on the coach and waited for Levi. He was startled when he heard a harsh knocking on his door.

"Police, open up!" It was the same deep voice from before. Eren got up and slowly opened the door.

"I think you have the wrong apart-" Eren stopped talking.

Standing in front of him was Levi. Levi dressed a dark blue uniform, handcuffs hung off his belt along with a fake gun. He had on a dark hat as well. He looked up at Eren completely serious.

"You think I have the wrong apartment?" He asked in his normal voice. "I guess I'll just leave then."

He turned to leave but Eren leapt forward and him by his arm. He forced Levi to face him. Levi pushed him off harshly.

"Young man." Levi said sternly. "You just assaulted an officer."

Eren looked at his boyfriend completely dumbfounded. This was so out of character. Levi walked closer until he was nose to nose with Eren. "You'll have to be punished."

Eren's eyes widened. "Levi what are you-"

"That's Officer Levi to you." Levi said. "Now turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around." Levi grabbed Eren, turned him around and forced him up against the wall outside of his apartment. "I wouldn't put up a fight if I was you." He whispered wickedly.

Eren felt a cool metal on his hands, and a snap as Levi put the handcuffs around his hands. "Follow me." Levi ordered as he pushed Eren inside the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Levi left Eren and went to the kitchen; he returned with a single chair that he placed in the center of the room.

"Sit" He demanded. Eren immediately did as he was told. At first he was completely shocked but now his heart was racing with excitement.

Levi looked so good in the tight uniform, he moved around with such confidence, he was so demanding and sexy. This was the best present Eren had ever been given.

"Now then" Levi said taking off his hat and throwing it off to the side. "It's a little bright in here for my taste."

He moved slowly to the kitchen and turned on the light, before moving and turning off all the others. It made the room dim, it was just barely light enough to see Levi as he swayed his hips towards Eren.

Eren couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend even if he wanted too. Levi leaned over and undid one of the cuffs on Eren's hands before handcuffing him to the chair completely.

"Not too tight I hope." Levi whispered.

Eren shook his head.

"Good." Levi smirked. He took small steps back, moving his hips rhythmically as he went. Eren's breathing was already heavy as he imagined everything Levi was about to do to him.

"So" Eren sighed. "Is this a lap dance or strip tease?"

"Both." Levi stated as a lazy hand drifted up his own body, he slowly undid the first buttons, enough so his bare chest was exposed.

Levi moved in towards Eren, stopping just in front of him. "What should we do first?" He wondered aloud.

He came in close, and sat on Eren's lap. His hands undid Eren's shirt painfully slowly, purposely brushing against Eren's nipples.

A small moan escaped his lips. Levi pushed off Eren's shirt just enough to expose him. He leaned down and nibbled along Eren's neck, causing the younger man to buck up his hips.

"Oh" Levi sighed. "What's this?" His hand drifted down Eren's bare chest before stopping on his crouch. "Already hard?" He gave his lover a small squeeze.

"I bet I could get you harder." He slowly lifted his hips up before grinding them down harshly on Eren's erection.

Eren threw back his head and moaned.

"It's too early for that, I still have my boots on." He got up and did a small spin around so his back was facing Eren, he dipped down sticking his ass in the air.

Eren heard the boot zip, but his eyes were locked on Levi's perfect ass. Eren yanked on his handcuffs, he wanted to be free to touch Levi as much as he pleased.

"Oh" Levi whined, standing and throwing a single boot to the side. "You want to touch me do you?"

"Yes." Eren sighed.

Levi lifted his boot and placed it on Eren's thigh. "Too bad" Levi whispered. He moved the boot to the space between Eren's legs and leaned down to unzip it.

He tossed it away and began to circle the chair. Letting his hands touch Eren along his back and chest. Eren let out a small cry as he felt Levis hands dig into his chest; he scratched down and crouched before Eren.

"That'll leave marks" Eren panted.

"Good." Levi stated. "Everyone will know your mine."

He stayed crouched before Eren, he let his hands crawl up Eren's legs, stopping to kneed through his pants. His hands found Eren's zippers.

Levi undid his pants slowly, dragging his along Eren's boxers, teasing him horribly. Once removed he threw the pants away.

"I thought you would be the one stripping." Eren's breath sounded weak as he spoke.

"Indeed." Levi moved forward and straddled over one of Eren's legs. He went to work on the last of his buttons before removing his shirt completely.

Eren pulled forward and seized Levi's neck with his mouth. Levi pushed Eren off, and held him against the chair.

"No touching." Levi said. He began to rock himself forward on Eren; he could feel Levi's erection against him.

"God," Eren whined.

Levi leaned in and took one of Eren's nipples in his mouth. The younger man began moaning and whining, trying to break free of his handcuffs, but it was no use.

"I'm close." Eren warned, but Levi didn't stop. He kept his pace, grinding on him until Eren came.

Eren let out a string of curses as he soiled his boxers.

"That didn't last lone." Levi commented as his lips left Eren's chest hastily. The older man stood once again. He didn't say a word as he began undoing his pants.

"Levi?" Eren asked as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

"You didn't think we're done did you?" The older man smiled.

Eren felt his cock twitch as he laid eyes on Levi's almost naked body. The only thing left was a see through piece of red fabric. It made Levi look irresistible.

"Please" Eren begged. "Let me touch you."

"No." Levi said instantly. He planted one foot between Eren's legs, he let his foot move up on Eren's cock. He rubbed it slightly.

The older man smirked as he felt Eren already getting aroused. Levi placed his hands firmly on Eren's shoulders and began to roll his hips.

Levi's dick was right in front of Eren's face, moving back and forth as Levi ground on nothing.

Eren tried to move forward but the older man pinned him back. Levi stood and turned around, Eren watched his hands as they went to red panties and slowly pulled them down.

Levi looked back at Eren with a grin. Before he sat back on Eren's lap and began to move himself against Eren's erection.

Eren's moans grew louder, they might get a noise complaint but his hand was still trapped behind him, he hand no choice but to bite down on his lips to stop himself from screaming out Levi's name.

"I'm gonna-" Eren moaned. "Le-Levi…Don't." He panted. "Stop."

Eren came again in a muffled scream. Levi stopped moving completely. Eren's head fall forward in exhaustion. He was panting and gasping for breath. Levi slowly moved to face Eren. He pushed the boy's hair back and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Happy birthday" He whispered.

Eren laughed. "That was awesome."

"Good" Levi smiled. "I thought you would like it."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Levi shrugged. "I didn't, I just winged it."

Eren smiled. "Where did you get the uniform?"

"A store, I bought it because the rentals were filthy. But I already had the handcuffs."

"You own it?"

Levi nodded.

"God, I'm going to make you wear that all the time."

"Only if you take turns too."

"Deal" Eren sighed. "Man…How am I supposed to dance tonight? I don't think I'll ever move again."

Levi smiled. "I guess you'll just have to stay here then." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Eren looked down at him. "We still have plenty of time."

"Bedroom?" Levi asked

"As long as we bring the cuffs."

"Your wish is my command."

Eren lost count after four. Levi was intent on making this a birthday to remember. Eren came again and again. Levi was dedicated to Eren's pleasure over his own.

By the time Reiner came to pick Eren up, Eren was convinced he wouldn't even be able to walk to the door.

He told Reiner to wait a few minutes as he took a quick shower and got dressed. Levi was lying in his bed watching him get ready.

"Don't look at me like that." Eren warned.

"Like what?"

"You're fucking me with your eyes. And I have to go."

"Really, you have to?"

"I want to." Eren said. "Besides there's no way you have energy for another go."

"Wanna bet?" Levi smirked.

Eren walked over to the bed and kissed Levi lightly. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"I have to go back to my place actually, but I can take you out for a birthday dinner tomorrow night?"

"You've already done enough." Eren smiled. "It was the best birthday of my life."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Eren stated. "You're a fucking sex god and I am the luckiest man in the world."

"Damn right." Levi agreed. "Have fun with your friends."

"I will."

"And don't get too wasted."

"I will." Eren smiled smugly before kissing Levi one more time and running out the door.

Reiner, Bertl, Armin, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Connie, Sasha, Thomas, Marco and Eren. That was the entire group. They met up at the entrance of the club.

It was a newer one that only Reiner and Bertlolt had been to before. It was called Freedom Wings and it was packed.

As soon as the group entered Eren knew he was in for a crazy night. There were yellow, green and blue strobe lights, a smoke machine, blasting music and cages.

Eren didn't have too much time to look around as he was being pushed to the bar by Reiner. She hailed the bartender.

"Oi, my man here is twenty one tonight; you give him whatever he wants on me."

"Sure thing Reiner."

Of course the bartender knew Reiner, he was a crazy partier. Which bewildered Eren because his boyfriend was one of the most timid people Eren knew, yet Bertl always tagged along.

"What's your drink of choice?" The bartender asked.

"Jeagerbomb!" Reiner suggested.

"Give him a plain old beer." Armin interrupted as he snuck into the stool next to Eren. "Its his first night Reiner."

"You're no fun." He pouted. "Hey you seen my man?"

"He was talking with Annie, I'll join you guys in a sec."

Reiner left. Armin practically had to scream for Eren to hear him. "No Levi?"

"No" Eren shook his head. "Flying solo tonight."

"Okay, you wanna join me and Annie?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while." Eren all but screamed.

Armin nodded and left.

Eren drank his beer and watched the people dancing. Ymir and Christa had started out just dancing simply but it turned into an intense make out session so Eren turned his attention to Connie and Sahsa. They were making complete fools of themselves. It was great.

Eren was just about to get up and join them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a women sitting beside him. She was in tight black dress, if you could even call it that, it was more like shirt, she had short wavy blonde hair and an intense gaze fixed on Eren.

"Hey sexy" She greeted. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks" Eren said politely. "I'm fine."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Eren looked down and saw her hand creeping up his thigh. He practically jumped out of his seat. "What's wrong?" She pouted. "You got a girlfriend."

"No" Eren choked. Taking her hand off of him.

"Then what's the big deal?"

"I'm not interested."

"I can make you interested." She whispered in his ear. He pushed her away and stood.

"Really, I'm flattered but no."

"I like it when they play hard to get." She moved her hand forward to touch Eren but it was stopped by someone Eren had never seen before.

"He said he's not interested, got it Hitch?" The man said sternly.

"And how would you know that, Marlowe?" She hissed.

"He's obviously gay."

The girl turned to him. "That true?"

Eren nodded.

"Tch, always the fags." She commented before sauntering away.

The man sat in her seat. He was tall and had black hair in a bull cut, but he oddly pulled it off.

"Sorry about her, she's one of the cage dancers. They think they can whoever they want in this place."

"Do you work here?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, bartender but it's my off night. I'm Marlowe."

"Eren" He shook Marlowe's hand. "And thanks for stepping in."

"Hitch is a bitch, she always choosing some nice guy to hit on."

"Well thanks again."

"It isn't a good idea to come to places like his alone."

"Oh I'm not alone. I'm here with friends."

"And where are they?"

"Dancing. Drinking, Making out."

"And your all on your own, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Oh I do" Eren smiled. "He's at home."

"Lame." Marlowe stated. "And dumb to let someone like you out of his sight."

"Someone like me?" Eren questioned.

"Yeah, you're hot. You have this boy next door look but at the same time you have this hot angry bad boy vibe. A winning combo."

Eren blushed slightly. "Look I'm grateful for you stepping in but I'm happy with in my real-"

"I'm not hitting on you!" Marlowe exclaimed. "Yeah you're fine as hell but you're taken. Unlike Hitch I can take a hint."

"Sorry" Eren muttered. "Can I get you a drink? As a thank you?"

"But of course."

"My friend Reiner is paying everyone's tab…It's my birthday."

"Really?" Marlowe asked. "And your boyfriend didn't want to celebrate."

"We did that earlier." Eren smiled as he thought about Levi.

"So how did you meet this guy?" Marlowe said, sipping his drink.

"Kinda a long story."

"We got boos and comfortable seats, take as long as you like."

Eren ended up telling Marlowe everything, he even included details he left out to Armin. Here was something freeing in talking to s stranger, they didn't except anything of you. You could be totally honest with them.

Marlowe was great. He listened and made jokes and seemed to understand something that Eren's friends didn't. That even though Levi was old and cranky, Eren still cared about him and that was enough of reason to be together.

The drinks kept coming as Eren talked, he had no idea how many he had had. But he knew he should stop if he wanted to remember the evening. He already wasn't acting like himself.

Marlowe was ordering another for Eren when they were joined by a few of Eren's friends. Thomas and Marco joined them, with sweaty faces from dancing. The pair of them was giggling like little girls.

"Hey Eren" Thomas smiled. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Nopeeee." Eren answered

"Cool, cool" Thomas said. "I gotta pee, Marco order me another shot will yeah?" Thomas said before running off.

Marco rested on the counter and turned to Eren. "Hey man, can I ask you a question?"

Eren nodded a few times. He had never consumed an ounce of alcohol and now he was completely wasted.

"Is it cool if I ask Thomas out?"

Eren didn't know what to say. He had known Marco for years, he had only ever liked one person and that was Jean. Jean who was straight and married to Eren's sister. Marco never stood a chance. But if he wanted to go out with Thomas maybe he had moved on.

"Of course!" Eren exclaimed loudly. "Tap that man. Good for you!"

"You sure?"

"It's about time you got a boyfriend!" Eren smiled. "This is great, freckles, let's celebrate!"

"A round of shots please" Marco told the bartender. Thomas returned and the four of them downed the shots.

"You danced yet Eren?" Marco asked.

"No!"

"Well come on!"

The four of them made their way to the dance floor. It was crowed and noisy but a blast. Thomas and Marco were all over each other, maybe it was just the alcohol but Eren didn't matter he was happy for both of them.

Marlowe was a great dancer, but Eren wasn't, He jumping up and down and waving his arms around. He was drunk. Incredibly so. But it only made Eren enjoy himself more. He and Marlowe were having a blast, drinking and laughing when Armin came up and join them.

"Armin!" Eren yelled with a massive grin. "Armin I made anewfriend, this is Marlowe."

"Nice to meet you" Armin greeted.

"He looks like Spock" Eren stated excitedly.

"Yeah he does…how much have you had?"

"How much what?" Eren asked as he danced.

"Alcohol."

"Noidea." Eren slurred.

Armin put his arm around Eren. "I should take you home; you went over bored for your first night. Tomorrow will be hell-"

"-Oi Eren!" Reiner's voice came over through the crowd. He and his boyfriend were dancing their way over to the group.

"Eren, my baby just had the best idea." Reiner said hanging over Bertl. "In two weeks we're all going up to my folk's beach house for the weekend. Bring your bf, k?"

"Hell yeah! We will be there!"

"Awesome!" Reiner cheered.

"Really Eren." Armin insisted. "Let me drive you home."

"No." Eren said. "It's my birthday."

"I know but-"

"You said butt." Eren giggled. "Dance with me!" Eren grabbed Armin and started swinging him around. Armin stopped and wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder.

"I'm going to take you home now." He stated. "I'll bring you back here soon, okay?"

"Okay!" Eren beamed. "Bye Marl!" He yelled at Marlowe, as he grabbed the man and gripped him in a bear hug. Armin had to tear him away.

"Let's take you home."

"No! Levi."

"You're not waking that poor man up at his hour."

"Levi" Eren slurred in demand.

"Its nearly four in the morning."

"Levi" Eren whined. "I wannnnnt Levi."

Armin didn't want to have to fight him. "Fine, you said he lives in the flower shop."

"No." Eren stated. "He lives in a flower."

Armin rolled his eyes. "You are never drinking again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Levi's POV**

Levi woke up to an annoying banging. It was far away but still loud enough to wake him. He rolled over and looked at his clock.

4.13

Who the fuck would be trying to get into a flower shop at four in the morning? Levi, bent on strangling whoever it was that woke him, threw on a robe and stomped down the stairs.

He reached the front door of the flower shop and saw a young blonde boy knocking; the boy saw him and yelled his name. Levi recognized him but he didn't know where from, at least not until he saw the brunette hanging off of him.

"Eren" He exclaimed as he rushed and opened the door. "What's wrong? Is he hurt?" Levi asked.

"No, just drunk." The boy said. "I tried to take him home but he wanted to see you. I couldn't argue, he would have driven himself over here if I didn't-"

"It's fine" Levi said in an irritated tone. He might have known that Eren would get plastered his first night drinking.

"Eren, can you hear me?" The blonde asked. "Levi's here."

The young man perked up and stared at Levi. "You're in a dress?" He asked hazily.

"A robe." Levi stated. He wrapped his arm under Eren's shoulder and took him from the blonde. "Sorry for the trouble, you're Armin, right?"

"Yeah." the boy said standing up straight. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. Go home and rest, I'll take care of him."

"Yeah you will," Eren said suggestively.

Armin took that as a cue to leave.

Levi had a hard time dragging Eren up the stairs, because the second he shut the door Eren was trying to rip off Levi's clothes.

"Eren, stop it." He growled as he began practically carrying him up the steps.

"But…birthdaysex." Eren pouted.

"We already had that"

"More." Eren began to bite at Levi.

Normally Eren begging for sex would have turned Levi right on, but not now. Not when he was a drunken mess that had no idea what he was saying.

They finally made it to the bedroom and Levi threw Eren down on it. Eren smirked and made a few crude comments as Levi started to undress him. Eren began whining for Levi to come to bed.

When Levi had taken off his boyfriends pants he took off his robe and sat beside Eren. Levi pulled him under the covers; Eren began pulling at Levi's shirt, trying to take it off.

"Stop that." Levi demanded "We aren't having sex."

"Naked cuddles?" He said pathetically.

"That always turns into sex and you know it."

Eren grinned. "Cuddleme." He slurred.

"Fine." Levi stated. "But if you try a thing you're on the coach…and I'm keeping my shirt on."

"Mmmkay" Eren said, pulling his own shirt off. He had a bit of trouble, which Levi had to admit was kind of cute. But he had no intention of letting Eren know that.

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi and pulled the small man into his chest. Levi let out a huff of air as he wrapped his arm around his drunk boyfriend.

Eren wiggled his legs forward and intertwined them with Levi's.

"Warm." Eren smiled.

"Well yours are fucking freezing." Levi complained. But he felt relaxed; he leaned his head against his lover's chest and fell back asleep quickly.

When Levi woke up he knew that Eren would sleep for another few hours. Levi remembered the first time he went drinking. He slept for a solid seventeen hours before waking up.

He thought Eren would be the same way. Levi showered, dressed and kissed Eren's forehead before slipping out the door and heading to work.

He arrived at work right on time. He walked in and was greeted by his co-workers. He was in a better mood then usual so he greeted them back.

But his mood faded when he entered his office and saw Mike sitting in his chair.

"What do you want?" Levi asked as he placed his briefcase on his desk.

"What? I can't just stop by for a chat?"

"No."

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" Mike asked.

"Get out of my chair."

"But it's so comfy." Mike grinned. "Remember all the good times we had in this chair?"

"Fine. Take it; I can buy a new one. Just leave."

"Come on Levi."

"Unless you have something important to say I suggest you leave."

"Fine." Mike stated. "I did have a question."

"Then ask it." Levi said, his patience was running out. He and Mike worked at the same company, but they hardly ever saw each other. Levi had seen to that.

"Rumor has it that you have a new boy toy."

"Rumors are just rumors." Levi shrugged.

"So you aren't screwing a twenty year old?"

"No. I am. But I'd hardly call him a boy toy."

"There was another rumor… A newer one that I have to know the truth about…Hanji said that the twenty year old got you to commit?"

"He's twenty one. And it was a mutual decision."

Mike nearly fell out of the chair from laughing. "Sorry." He said between bursts. "Some midlife crises, though."

"It's not a midlife crisis. You're just jealous because you could never have me to yourself."

"I'd hardly say I'm jealous. I just don't believe you. There no way some dinky little kid could actually keep your interest."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's one hell of a kid."

"Well I'll have to see that for myself."

"Fine." Levi stated.

"Bring him to the anniversary party this weekend…that is if you're still together by then?" Mike said as he got up from Levi's chair and left.

Levi arrived back at his apartment at 5:30, he had stopped to pick up dinner for himself and Eren. He stopped in the shop to have a brief talk with Erwin before heading up to his apartment.

Levi set everything down in his kitchen before heading to the bedroom to check on Eren. Just as he thought, Eren was still asleep. Levi pushed off his shoes and sat beside him. He pushed back Eren's messy hair and began playing with it.

Eren looked beautiful when he was asleep. His skin looked softer, he looked peaceful, happy. Levi almost regretted it when Eren stirred and opened his eyes.

"Finally decided to join me?" Levi said, careful not to be too loud.

Eren rustled around and sat up, rubbing his eyes and head. "My entire body hurts."

"Probably all that sex we had." Levi smiled.

"And my head."

"_That _would be the alcohol."

Eren looked up and squinted. "How did I get here?" He muttered.

"Wow…You're worse then I thought. How much did you have?"

"No that much."

"I'm sure. It's not like Armin had to drag you here at four in the morning, only to have you try and have sex with me."

"Well can you blame me?" Eren joked with a smile, but he looked like he was about to vomit.

"Not really." Levi said, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. "You almost convinced me too."

"I am a master of seduction." Eren said lazily, resting against the head bored. He lurched forward suddenly and Levi jumped back.

"Don't you dare throw up, I just changed those sheets." Levi warned.

"Levi," Eren said pathetically. "Can you carry me to the bathroom?" The boy held one hand over his mouth as Levi dragged him off the bed and set him down in front on the toilet.

Levi left the bathroom; he couldn't stand vomit, and waited until he heard Eren calling for him.

Eren was draped over the toilet seat, his face was green and he looked exhausted. Levi knelt next to his and rubbed his back. "You okay?"

"No." Eren groaned as he threw up in the toilet. Levi didn't tare his eyes away in time. It was repulsive. He would get Eren back for that later.

"Is that the last of it?" Levi asked more harshly then he intended.

Eren nodded and Levi helped him to his feet. Eren sat on the edge of the bath tub as Levi got him mouth wash and a tooth brush.

When Eren was all cleaned up Levi dragged him back into bed and they resumed their previous positions.

"Sorry about the barf." Eren sighed.

"It's fine." Levi said, giving his hand a light kiss. "I forgive you."

"What time is it?" Eren groaned.

"After six."

"In the morning?"

"Try evening." Levi's smirked as he stroked Eren's hand.

"Fuck. I had homework."

Levi shook his head. "That's just like you; go out clubbing while there's work to be done."

"Well I learned my lesson." Eren sighed. "I don't remember a thing."

"Even Marlowe?"

"Hmm?"

"On your hand." Levi said, lifting up Eren's hand. "There's a name and a number."

"I think I remember him…" Eren thought a moment. "He looked like spock."

"And that's all you recall about him?" Levi laughed. "Not even why he gave you his number?"

"He saved me from getting hit on by some chick."

"You got hit on? _And_ you got some guys number?" Levi said scooting in closer. "I can't take my eyes off your for a second can I?"

"You'll just have to come next time." Eren smiled.

"We'll see." Levi said. "How about some dinner?"

"Dinner in bed?" Eren asked.

"Just this once." Levi agreed.

"That sounds awesome… And maybe some Advil?"

Levi gave Eren a chaste kiss before going to get their food, he settled everything on a tray and brought it back to him with a glass of water and a few Advil.

"You're amazing" Eren beamed as Levi sat their food down on his lap. Levi settled into bed next to him, pulling the covers up and snuggling against Eren.

They ate contently; Eren tried his best to tell Levi about his evening, Levi mostly just enjoying his boyfriend's arm around him.

He had never felt like this with anyone, never been so close with anyone. He was glad it was Eren, that he was the first person to know Levi like this and hopefully the last.

"Enough about me." Eren sighed. They were long done with their food, but hadn't bothered to move the platter from the bed. "How was your night and work today?"

"I just caught up on paper work last night, read for a bit and went to bed."

"And what is it you're reading?" Eren inquired.

"Game of Thrones."

"Really? Armin was just telling me to watch it."

"Maybe we can watch it together." Levi suggested.

"I'd like that." Eren said kissing him. "And work today?"

"Same old same old, boring meeting, boring briefing, boring calls and boring paper work."

"So…nothing interesting at all?" Eren asked

"Mike talked to me."

"You make it sound like it's a rare occurrence."

"It is." Levi said. "After we stopped sleeping together things got weird so I got Hanji to transfer him to a different floor, I almost never see him."

"But today was different."

"Yeah, he was asking about you."

"Really?" Eren smiled, squirming himself in closer to Levi. "What did you say?"

"I told him you were one hell of a guy and that we're dating for real. But he brushed it off as a midlife crisis."

Eren scoffed. "I am _no_ midlife crisis!"

"That's what I told him but he said he wouldn't believe me unless I took you to this dumb party this weekend."

"Party?" Eren smiled. "What kind of party?"

"It's the ten year anniversary of Titan Corp. It'll be boring as hell. Suits and champagne, boring talk about the future."

"And you're going?"

"I have to."

"You don't sound excited." Eren said.

"I'd be more excited if you were my date? I'd buy you a new suit."

"Don't do that, I'd feel like your whore or something."

"Not a whore, a_ very_ high class escort." Levi smiled. "So you in?"

Eren thought for a second. "I have a deal to make."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Hear me out. If I'm going to go to some stuffy party and meeting all your business friends then you should come with me out of town in two weeks."

"That doesn't sound awful."

"It wouldn't be, we'd have three days at the beach in a paid for beach house, a room to ourselves, the sun, the sea…and you'd finally get to meet my friends."

"Your friends?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah, it's my pal Reiner's place; he invited us all up for the weekend. He demands you come so they can meet you."

"I don't know." Levi hesitated.

"I could go alone." Eren ventured without pause. "But who knows what could happen, me in my tiny bathing suit, all alone on the beach when a handsome stranger passes by and offers to put sun screen on me. His hands run all over my body and before I know what's happening we're making passionate love on the warm sand."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're coming" Eren smiled.

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin that little fantasy of yours, so I'll stay here."

Eren moved over so his body was laid on top of Levi's. "I can make it worth your while."

"Is that so?" Levi asked, wrapping his arms around Eren.

"If you come, you can do whatever you want to me. We can check off your whole damn list if you want." Eren offered, dipping down to kiss at Levi's neck. "Our first weekend away…vacation sex is so hot." Eren pulled back and stared at Levi. "So… we got a deal?"

Levi exhaled and let his head fall back against the pillow.

"Pleaseee" Eren begged.

"Fine." Levi stated. "But I'm warning you, I'm gonna tear you apart."

"Eren Fucking Jeager." Levi breathed.

He was sitting at the foot of his bed tying his shoes when he saw Eren step out of the closet. He was wearing a brand new suit, custom made by Levi's personal tailor and he looked amazing.

"You like it?" Eren smiled.

"Like it? You're never wearing anything else." Levi stated. "Come here." Eren walked up and stood in front of Levi, who looked up at his boyfriend lovingly. "You really do look amazing."

"You're not so bad your- Levi!" Eren jumped up in alarm.

While Eren had been busy talking, Levi had snuck his hands around to squeeze at the young mans ass.

"What?" Levi smirked.

"You can't just do things like that without warning me."

"I'm your boyfriend. I have rights."

Eren looked down at Levi, before shaking his head and kissing him. "Just keep your hands to yourself tonight, we'll be in public."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible…you just look too damn good in that suit."

Eren smiled. "I don't get why you've been complaining about this party all week, dressing up is fun."

"It can be," Levi sighed. "But spending the evening with a bunch of drunken annoying business people is not fun."

"But that's why I'm coming." Eren said.

"No," Levi began. "You're coming so I can fuck you in my office if I get bored."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll be late."

"We can be a few minutes late." Levi said tugging on Eren's tie.

"Wow, you must really not want to go if you're resorting to this." Eren laughed. "But it's no going to work this time. Now up off your ass."

Levi groaned and stood to his feet. Eren fixed his tie and gave him a quick kiss. "There, you're ready."

Levi was most definitely not ready. Not ready to be face to face with a hundred people he hardly knew, hated, ignored or had slept with.

The last one was definitely the worst. Levi knew he had gotten around in the building but he didn't remember that so many of his flings were still working here.

But it didn't matter. Because that was a long time ago and he was with Eren. Eren, who looked amazingly handsome draped on Levi's arm.

A few people pointed and stared as they walked in, some probably didn't know he was gay, some maybe knew his reputation for one night stands and was baffled that he brought a date. There were a lot of surprised people, but no one as surprised as Mike.

"Levi." Mike greeted. "I didn't think you would show."

"I RSVPed didn't I?"

"Well we all know you don't like to commit to things, now do you?"

Levi was about to make a retort when Eren stuck out his and hand to Mike and smiled.

"I'm Eren Jeager. Levi's boyfriend."

Mike shook the young man's hands and eyed Levi. "Is that so, I never thought someone would tame him."

"He's not a animal." Eren argued.

"Oh but he is." Mike sighed. "He's an old dog trying to learn new tricks, but I'll warn you now. It's too late for him. He can't change no matter how hard he'll try."

Eren's face stayed calm, but his grip tightened on Levi's arm. Levi was angry too, but this was his work place and not the time to start something.

Mike seemed to notice the couple's uneasiness, he turned to Eren. "If you want my advice, I say get out while you still can."

"Well I don't want it" Eren said immediately. "And I don't remember asking for it."

"So naive." Mike sighed. "Good advice doesn't always come free, kid. But I guess you're too young to know that."

"I'm old enough." Eren stated.

"To what?" Mike scoffed. "Get your driving permit?"

Eren didn't say a thing back as he turned to Levi; Levi could see his boyfriend was more then annoyed. He always as when people brought up the age gap between them. Even Levi had learned not to talk about it.

"Babe," Eren said with a forced smile. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Gin and Tonic." Levi replied and watched as Eren left to get it. Damn. He looked good in that suit.

"Hope he has I.D with him." Mike commented as he took a swig of his drink.

Levi turned to Mike with a glare. "I wouldn't have brought him if I knew you were going to be such an ass."

"Please" Mike sighed. "You'll hear a lot worse. Everyone's already talking about it."

"Well I don't give a fuck what anyone here thinks about u-"

"Levi!" Hanji shouted as she and Erwin joined them. She gave Levi a tight hug. "Oh Levi I'm go happy you made it, is Eren here?"

"No, Levi had to leave him home with a sitter." Mike said seriously.

Levi ignored him as he turned to his friends. "He's getting me a drink. By the looks of things I'm already behind."

"Hangi's on number five." Erwin smiled. "Two more and the dancing will start." He laughed.

"Don't act so high and mighty" Hanji teased. "Last time we went to a bar Erwin got on the table and started stripping!" She laughed.

Levi smiled at the memory. It was over a year ago but still fresh in his mind, the entire evening it was one of the first times he and Mike had ever…He stopped reminiscing. That was in the past, he was with Eren now.

Levi turned around, Eren was taking too long. Levi excused himself from the conversation and began searching for his missing boyfriend.

He finally found him by the bar, looking completely horrified at the stranger was talking to him. Levi knew who was talking to Eren right away; it was one of his many one night stands that worked at Titan Inc.

He stood and waited for the man to leave before he approached Eren,

"Hey," Eren greeted holding up their drinks. "I was just about to join you."

"What did he want?" Levi asked. "They guy you were just talking to?"

"You saw that?" Eren asked, handing Levi his drink. "He just was asking about you. That's all."

"That's all? Please elaborate."

"Well he was asking if I was your boyfriend and I said yes."

"And then?"

"Then he warned me you were bad news and that I would only get hurt if I stayed with you. He called you a few bad names too but I'll spare you the details."

Levi downed his drink in one movement and set it down on the bar.

"Levi." Eren said softly, he placed his drink on the bar before moving his arms around Levi. "I don't care about what he said, okay? It doesn't matter."

"You sure?" Levi asked. "Because there are plenty of other people here who share his opinion of me."

"How many?" Eren asked.

"I already saw five, not counting Mike."

"Five?" Eren exclaimed in a hush. "You've slept with five guys here?"

"It has been ten years."

"Where they all just one night stands?"

"Yeah" Levi nodded. "Mike was the only one here who became a regular."

"You are such a man slut" Eren laughed. "God… What am I going to do with you?" He dipped down and kissed Levi.

Levi had always hated those couples, he had seen them at these parties a million times, the horny ones who cant keep it in their pants and end up sneaking off to have sex. But now, he was one of them.

He had taken Eren by the hand and rushed him back to Levi's office. Levi nearly slammed the door behind them as they entered, the closed the blinds to his office before turning back to his lover.

Eren was walking around the room, looking at everything even though it was dark.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked.

Eren turned to him. "It's my first time in your office, I want to see what its like." Eren circled around to the desk, he sat in Levi's chair. "Your desk is empty."

"It has all I need, a lamp, pens, a phone-"

"-A creepy photo of some children?" Eren asked, holding up the frame.

"That was a Christmas exchange, it's just the photo it comes with."

"And why's it not a picture of you?" Eren asked as he began to swivel in Levi's chair.

"How vain would it be to have a photo of myself on my desk?"

"It could be one of us?"

"It's a cute idea, but far too cheesy for my tastes." Levi moved and stood across the desk from Eren.

"Why?" Eren complained. "Everyone else had tons of pictures of their loved ones."

"And its ridicules."

"I think it's sweet." Eren stated.

Levi rested his hands on the desk. "Well, we'll have to agree to disagree."

Eren smiled and sat up in his chair. "Levi." He said in a completely different tone. "Have I mentioned how sexy you look tonight?"

"No." Levi said. "You haven't"

Eren nodded. "Well you're I think your incredibly sexy tonight..." Eren let the words hang in the air as his eyes met Levi's

"Are you trying to seduce me Jeager?"

"_Maybe_." Eren said as he swiveled back and forth.

"You do know my office doesn't have a lock…" Levi said, already moving around the desk. "So anyone could come in."

"Well, I hear that's part of the fun."

Levi placed a hand on each of the arm rests of the chair and looked Eren in the eye. "You sure you want to do this here?"

Eren nodded as he tore his eyes from Levi's and slowly raked them down his boyfriend's body, before reaching out and taking hold of Levi's hips.

Levi tried to move to straddle Eren but his boyfriend stopped him, he looked up at Levi with hazy green eyes. Levi felt Eren's hands as they began to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants.

Eren pulled Levi's boxers down to his knees, Levi wasn't hard, but Eren would very soon take care of that.

Eren took Levi's member in his hands and slowly stroked it from base to tip. It was such a relaxing experience, Levi hand both hands planted on Eren's shoulders for balance.

Levi felt himself getting more and more aroused as Eren raked his fingers up his shaft. Eren moved his fingers masterfully along the head, dipping into the slit and rubbing.

Levi let out a choked moan when he felt Eren's warm tongue lick around him. Eren swallowed him; he could feel himself at the back of Eren's throat. Levi began to jerk his hips forward into his boyfriend's mouth, begging for more.

Eren's tongue swirled around Levi's cock as Eren bobbed up and down, Levi was moaning as silently as he could, but he was barely holding on.

Eren must have sensed it because he pulled away completely, leaving Levi a begging mess.

Eren stood from the chair and took off his own pants, while he undressed; Levi took off his pants completely and took his seat in the chair.

Eren turned to him, completely naked, and already hard. Levi couldn't look away.

"How do we?" Eren asked breathlessly.

"Come here" Levi instructed. He positioned Eren over him, with his legs draping over the side of the chair and facing Levi.

Eren looked so amazing in the dim light. His skin glistening with sweat, his eyes burning with passion, a slight trace of a smile on his perfect lips.

"This seems complicated...and uncomfortable" Eren sighed.

"But worth it." Levi said as he dipped down and kissed Eren's hip bones. He moved up Eren's body, taking his time to leave lasting marks on Eren's neck. Levi loved nothing more then claiming Eren with his teeth, making sure everyone knew he was taken.

Levi kissed Eren's shoulder softly, he placed light pecks across his collar bone.

"Mmm, Levi?" Eren breathed as his lover nibbled on his ear.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I love your endless kisses...It's getting us nowhere."

"You're always so damn inpatient." Levi's breath hitched. "Just let me make love to you."

Levi moved his kisses up Eren's jaw before hovering over his lips. Eren didn't move a muscle; Levi knew he was ready for Levi to take control.

And he was just about to, when the door to Levi's office swung open, they both turned and saw Mike standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my fic. It means so much to me! **

***kisses* I'll update again next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Eren's POV**

Eren was thrown to the floor instantly as Levi stood. Levi grabbed his jacket and draped it over Eren before he looked up at Mike.

Mike was laughing, holding up a drink in cheers, Eren could tell from his staggering stance and flushed face that he was drunk. "Well, well, what did I tell you kid. An old dog can't learn new tricks."

"Go away." Levi stated.

"Come on, not like its anything I haven't seen before." Mike said obviously checking Levi out, Levi didn't move a muscle.

Mike's attention was suddenly turned to Eren, who was trying to get his pants on. "I warned you boy," He said, shaking his head but there was a smug smile on his face. "Levi's a dog and he's using the same old moves too."

"What does he mean?" Eren asked, looking up at Levi. He had no intention of talking to Mike directly.

"I don't know."

"Oh you don't?" Mike asked. "You trying to cover it up? Pretend like it didn't happen to spare your boys feelings?"

"Fuck off." Levi warned, as he scooped his pants off the floor and dressed.

"No. Eren deserves to know what's happened here. All the things we've done."

"Levi." Eren stood, shirtless, staring at his boyfriend. "What does he mean?"

"I already told you I used to sleep with Mike, don't look so surprised."

"We never slept," Mike said suggestively. "We fucked. All the time. In everyway we could. On every surface of this office, of this room…but our favorite spot was right on that chair…where you two were just about to do it."

"Leave now." Levi said in a low tone.

Eren was scared Levi might do something. "Levi," He began. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yeah." Levi admitted.

Eren felt a sudden rush of heat on his face, he felt so…dirty. He was about to screw Levi right where Levi had screwed someone else, maybe tons of someone else's. The thought made Eren sick.

Levi must have noticed Eren's discomfort, he put out his hand but Eren didn't move to take it.

"Oh, you made your boy toy mad."

"How many times will I ask you to leave?" Levi growled at Mike.

"You don't have to." Eren said, slipping on his shirt. "I'm going."

"Eren, don't" Levi said, reaching out to his boyfriend. But Eren walked past him, and past Mike. Out the door.

It took a minute but soon Eren could hear Levi calling after him, and his hasty footsteps trying to catch up to him.

Eren didn't know what to say to Levi. He wasn't jealous; he had no right to be. But he was feeling something unusual, something he didn't like at all.

He had never thought about if before, he always tried not to. Not to picture Levi sweating, cursing, calling out someone else's name. Someone who wasn't him. It made Eren want to vomit, the mental imagine was too clear.

Eren reached the steps that led up to the roof; he opened the door and climbed them. Maybe some fresh air could help him think.

The cold air hit his face as soon as he stepped onto the roof; it was dark, and abandoned. It was nice and quiet.

Until Levi showed up.

He was panting from running up the stairs, his hands on his knees as he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Eren" He breathed. "Talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say."

"That's a lie…you ran. Why?"

Eren shook his head. "I don't know… It was, what Mike said. I don't why but I didn't-I don't like the way it makes me feel."

"I'm sorry," Levi sighed; he walked up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Mikes an ass."

"It wasn't him. It was what he said, and it was the truth."

"About us fucking?" Levi asked.

"Yeah…it just made me think…"

"About me?" Levi asked as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Eren's neck.

"About us." Eren said. "What he said made me feel so…ordinary. Like I was nothing to you, if you've fucked so many people and all in the same way you're doing with me now then what makes me different?"

"Eren." Levi turned his boyfriend around to face him. He placed his palms on Eren's cheeks. "Don't compare yourself to them, they mean nothing to me."

"And I could mean nothing to you, too."

"No." Levi stated. "That's never going to happen."

"But how can you be su-"

"I'm sure." Levi said. "I've never been more sure of anything. I care about you."

"You cared about Mike once." Eren whispered. "You had to, I could tell."

Levi was quit a moment "Only a little bit." He finally admitted. "But he's a massive jerk. And it was never anything near how I feel about you."

"You say that now but-"

"Eren!" Levi cut off. "Stop trying to worm your way out of this. I don't want Mike, or any of those other guys. I want you and you only."

Eren smiled and put his hands over Levi's. He stared at him for a long moment. "But that doesn't change how I feel."

"Well what will?" Levi asked. "I'll do anything, I-" He faulted. There was a sudden sound of a door closing. Levi turned his head and took a step back from Eren.

Mike was standing on the rooftop, his entire bottle from before was empty. Eren was amazed he even made it up the stairs.

"I'm giving you five seconds to get the hell out of here." Levi warned.

"Oh come on baby, I came for a show. Don't stop on my account." He sneered.

"Don't call me that." Levi snapped.

"Anything for you. You know I love it when you give me orders." Mike smirked.

"Then leave."

Eren felt glued to the floor. He couldn't move, he couldn't say a thing. He only watched as Mike and Levi stared at each other. The tension was unbearable.

"You know that's not what you really want." Mike crooned. "You want to come with me, to ditch that little kid and come back to me…I know you've missed it. The way I make you feel-"

"-I can't do this." Eren said, stepping further away from Levi. "I've had enough."

"And I'm only getting started." Mike smiled.

"I don't what kind of sick little game your trying to play but I've had enough." Levi growled. "You didn't say a damn thing to any one else I screwed. And now you're going out of your way to hurt Eren. Why? Are you that desperate?"

"Me?" Mike scoffed. "Desperate? I'm not the one fucking a teenager. When are you going to realize that you can't change, no matter how hard you try? You'll always be the same."

"I have changed." Levi said.

Eren looked back and forth between his boyfriend and Mike. How did Eren get into a situation like this? How could he stop it?

"No you haven't, you're still running around like a little whore, screwing whoever you can find."

"For the last time just fuck off." Levi warned.

"Don't you see he's using you?" Mike turned to Eren. "Like he's used so many others. He's a dirty, cheating, slut. We're the same now, kid. Both washed up sex toys for this asshole. He doesn't give a damn about you, so why should you give a damn about him?"

Eren felt sick, dizzy from this entire exchange. Was Mike really so broken that he needed to do something like this? Would Eren be this way if Levi left him? When would that happen, He couldn't exactly picture having a house and kids with Levi.

Levi glanced at Eren; he must have seen how upset he looked. Levi stood up straight, rolling his shoulders back and locked his eyes with Mike's "Go." Levi said, pointing to the door. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Right" Mike sighed. "Why should I even care that you're fucking this little tart. I know you'll come back anyway. Right kid?" He asked Eren. "Why would Levi ever go for a scrawny brat like you when he could be with me?"

That was it, Eren saw something in Levi's face change. Levi took a step forward and nearly yelled at Mike.

"Fuck you. And fuck this, I've had enough. Don't you dare bring Eren into this shit. He is nothing like you. You mean nothing to me and he means everything. You can never be on the same level. You don't even compete. So just stop." Levi demanded.

"Move on already," Eren begged. He finally found his voice and the strength to stand up and look at Mike. "Stop destroying others like this…and leave. Please, just go."

"Why the hell would you be with a guy like this? He's a little pussy." Mike spat.

"Don't talk about Eren like that. He's my boyfriend and that's more then you've ever been or ever will be."

"I thought you were pathetic before Levi, but now you've just scrapped the bottom. Look at this kid he's a worthless piece o-"

Mike stopped talking as Levi's hand made contact with his jaw. Mike dropped his bottle and it shattered to the ground as Mike was knocked on his ass.

Levi stood in front of Eren, knuckles bleeding from the contact. But Eren didn't know whose blood it was. Mike's nose was bleeding; he was gripping it tightly as he cursed at Levi.

"Get up." Levi demanded. "And get out."

Mike scattered to his feet, he yelled a few finale words before opening the door and running back down stairs.

Levi turned back to Eren.

Eren didn't move. He was in complete shock.

"You okay?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded. He looked up at Levi, his face was still flushed from running up the stairs, he was trying his best to smile but his eyes told Eren everything he needed to know.

Eren closed the distance between them, curling his arms around Levi. "Thank you." Eren sighed as he sunk himself into Levi's body.

Levi tightened his grip on Eren's back. "I'm getting blood on your new suit."

Eren smiled. "Like I care about that."

"You're not the one that paid for it." Levi grumbled. Resting his forehead on Eren's chest.

"Levi," Eren ventured. He slowly ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "I'm sorry…for doubting us, for doubting you."

"It's okay. It was my fault."

"Yeah." Eren smiled. "But who wouldn't forgive you after all that sweet stuff you said."

Levi pulled back, raising an eye brow.

"I'm everything to you," Eren sighed, mocking Levi. "No one will ever be on the same level as me-"

"-I said Mike couldn't, you idiot. Someone new could come along any day and sweep me off my feet."

"Are you trying to make me upset again?" Eren asked. "Because I really don't like it."

Levi placed a small kiss on Eren's cheek. "Me either."

"I want you to know how much that meant to me. Everything you said and punching Mike in the face. He deserved that." Eren laughed.

"Well I deserve worse then what he got…He said a lot of things Eren, and they were true-"

"Shut up already." Eren smiled. He suddenly forgot his feeling of uncertainty; he had no doubts now that he was wrapped in Levi's embrace. "I don't care what Mike has to say about you. You're different now… For example you have much better taste in men."

Levi let out a light laugh, before gazing up at Eren. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." Eren nodded.

Levi's lips moved forward and caught Eren's. They kissed each other slowly and softly, their arms wrapped around each other.

Levi pulled back from the kiss and stared at Eren. His hands stroked at Eren's cheeks, rubbing in slow circles.

"Eren," Levi began in a whisper. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Think?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded. "I don't know anything about it… But if I ever did love someone it would be you."

Eren smiled. "For someone who claims to hate romance, you say the cheesiest shit sometimes."

Levi smirked. "I only say that stuff so I can get in your pants."

"Because you have so much trouble doing that on your own?" Eren rolled his eyes.

He smirked again and pulled Eren into a long kiss. Eren pushed it on further, grabbing at Levi's hair and pulling him in as tight as he could.

"Eren-ca-can we go-…home now?" Levi breathed between kisses.

"Yeah," Eren sighed, pulling apart from him. "Your place or mine?"

"Which ever ones closer," Levi bit his lip and gripped tightly on Eren's tie. "We have some unfinished business."

"Indeed." Eren smiled. "Should we say goodbye to Hangi?"

"I'll honestly couldn't care less about her right now. I just want you in bed. Now."

Eren laughed. "But I feel bed that we're leaving."

"You care too much about other people. I just told you I love you, doesn't that make you horny?"

"Gosh Levi, you're such a romantic."

"I try my best." Levi shrugged and bit down on Eren's neck. Eren couldn't help but laugh as his boyfriend nibbled at him. Finally Eren had to push him away.

"Okay." Eren said with a smile. "We're going, but you're texting Hangi later to apologize for leaving early."

"I'm not sorry in the slightest." Levi stated. "Now let's go."

He put out his hand and Eren gripped it, they ran down the stairs, making all sorts of noises. Stopping every few steps to kiss each other, they laughed as they ran through the party, a few people yelled after them but they kept going.

Eren couldn't help but smile at how happy Levi looked, he was cracking up, grinning as he pulled Eren into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door closed Levi was all over Eren. They made out until the door finally opened at the parking lot.

Levi and Eren ran all the way to Levi's car, Eren thought his boyfriend was going to start stripping him the moment they got in the car. He was almost disappointed when Levi didn't make a move.

But the ride back to Levi's place was a beautiful silence. Just Levi driving and holding tightly onto Eren's hand.

"Ugh" Eren sighed. He fell back on the bed, covered in sweat. Levi was heaving next to him; they were still coming back from their second round of sex. It was honestly the best sex Eren had ever had.

Eren could hear his boyfriend's heavy breathing next to him. He would have reached out for him but it was too hot for cuddling.

Levi curled up and turned to Eren with a peaceful expression, he reached his hand out and Eren intertwined their fingers.

"You always look so beautiful after sex." Levi sighed.

"And you claim to only say cheesy things to get into my pants." Eren scoffed lightly.

"How do you know that's not what I'm doing now?"

"They're already off." Eren smirked.

"Well excuse me. I say cheesy things to get into your ass."

"Hah. You couldn't fuck me again after that, no matter how much you may want to."

"But you could fuck me." Levi said plainly.

"Is that so?" Eren asked. "I was under the impression that was never going to happen."

"Maybe I've changed my mind?" Levi asked.

Eren sat up with his free arm and looked at his boyfriend. "Are you being serious?"

"Am I ever not serious?"

"Don't screw with me Levi." Eren said. "Are you saying that I can…top?"

Levi shrugged and lay on his back. "I don't see why not."

"But you said that was never going to happen. That you would never let anyone-"

"Well you're not anyone." Levi said earnestly.

Eren scooted in closer with a devilish grin. "Are we doing this? Right now?"

"I don't know; think you're up for it?"

"Of course I do! I've wanted to do this with you since we first met."

"I'm glad you're enthusiastic. I however am terrified."

"Oh I'll go slow." Eren beamed. "I just never thought you would really let me…God Levi, I love you!" Eren threw himself on top of his boyfriend and showered him with kisses.

The kisses grew more desperate, Levi bit and tugged on Eren's lips, he sucked on them, as he moved his hands down around Eren's ass.

Eren sat up on Levi and removed his boyfriend's hands.

"Hey." Levi complained.

"Stop making moves." Eren argued. "I'm leading this thing."

"Then will you get on with it already?"

Eren would have loved to tease Levi, but he honestly didn't have the patience. He was way too excited to do this. Though he might never get this chance again…

Levi let out a sharp hiss as Eren bent forward and bit down on his chest. He replaced the pain with wet kisses; he sucked hard, making sure to leave the marks that Levi loved so much.

Eren moved his mouth and began to trail butterfly kisses down to Levi's hip bone.

Eren could feel his boyfriend's erection under him. Every few moments Levi would grind on him for the friction.

"What are you waiting for?" Levi said in obvious irritation. "Don't keep me waiting."

He thrusted his hips up, Eren placed his hands on them to hold them to the bed.

"Don't get to hasty Levi." He said in a seducing tone. "You make me wait all the time.

Levi let out a frustrated grunt and threw out his pelvis. Eren held his hips to the bed again; Eren leaned over him and ghosted over his ear. "Not much fun is it?" He whispered.

He let his mouth trail down Levi's body without contact. Eren could see the desperation in his eyes. How much he wanted Eren to touch him. But that wasn't happening just yet.

"Eren." Levi breathed. "Please."

"Please what?" Eren teased. He could see the anger mixed with desperation in his lover's eyes.

"Please fuck me." He groaned.

"Okay" Eren said as his tongue slid in and licked the shell of Levi's ear.

Levi's breath hitched. "Now."

Eren loved seeing Levi beg but Eren had needs of his own, he was tired of waiting just as much as Levi was.

He sat back on his lovers lap and stuck his fingers out for Levi to suck on.

"No way." Levi argued. "I haven't done this before. You're going to use all the lube we've got."

"You're cute when you're scared." Eren smiled placing a kiss on Levi's forehead before dipping over and grabbing the lube from the night stand. He took it out a spread it on his fingers. Eren didn't waste time teasing Levi, he went right in, causing the older man to wince.

Eren looked up at him to make sure he was okay. When he nodded Eren slid in the second finger and after a few moments began a scissoring movement.

After the third finger was in Levi had begun to moan and writhe underneath Eren. Eren loved the sounds Levi was making. They were so different from the other noises he had made during sex. He wanted to hear more.

Eren pulled out his fingers before thrusting them in at a new angle. Levi threw his head back and bit his lip.

"Again" He begged. "Please."

Eren moved his fingers in and out, causing Levi to dig his fingers into the sheets. Eren could feel his cock twitch at the lewd noises his lover was making.

Eren pulled out all his fingers, Levi was instantly begging for Eren to come back. Eren took his dick in hand and coated it in lube.

Eren gripped on Levi's hips, He positioned himself at his entrance and when he said he was ready Eren pushed in.

It was strange. It was tight and warm. Eren wanted to move right away but he knew he needed to let Levi get comfortable.

Levi made eye contact with Eren and nodded. Levi let out a soft cry with Eren's first movement. He pulled out all but the head before slowly entering again, as he moved, the pace quickened.

"More" Levi urged "Faster." He begged.

Levi was so hot. His moans sent Eren over the edge, every thrust Eren thought he would cum, but he held out. He kept holding on because he wanted to hear Levi make those sounds forever.

But he was growing tired quickly. Thrusting back and forth, it made his entire body shake. Pulling out and pounding himself back down on his lover. The slapping of skin on skin filled the room. Eren pushed in as hard as he could, Levi fell back and screamed.

"Fuck" Eren cursed. "You sound-am-amazing." He huffed.

"Fuc-fuck me" Levi yelled out. "Fuck me more" He said as he thrusted up.

Eren knew he wouldn't last much longer, he was so tried. His body felt like jelly.

"Touch me." Levi cried. "Please."

One of Eren's hands released Levi's hip and found its way to his throbbing cock. Eren gripped it and pumped in sync with his thrusts.

Eren didn't even have time to warn Levi before he came, Levi moaned as he felt Eren spill into him. Eren gave Levi a few more thrusts before Levi finally came.

Eren felt no shame when he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, panting, trying to breathe. He didn't think he would ever move again.

He laid there; Levi didn't say a thing or move an inch. His breathing was slowly declining.

"I'm exhausted" Eren panted. "How do you do that every night?"

"I just do." Levi panted. "My ass feel's raw. How do you do deal with it"

Eren smiled. "I just do."

Levi laughed. "That was surprisingly great."

"Mmhum." Eren sighed. "Shower?"

"No" Levi said in a barely audible hush. "Pull out"

Eren obliged, taking a few tissues from the night stand, he cleaned up the mess before falling in bed next to Levi. It was still hot to cuddle, so Eren just lie on his side, staring at his boyfriend.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Levi sighed.

"Probably not…"

Levi readjusted and muttered something inaudible into his pillow.

"What was that?" Eren asked

"I'm falling asleep."

"Me too." Eren yawned. "Night, Levi."

"Night, I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N I have some news. I am going to change form weekly updates to every other week updates. And I will be changing the update day to Sundays. Its going to be a crazy summer for me but I cant wait for you guys to see whats coming!**


End file.
